Twice the Pain Four Times the Love
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: G1 When Prowl got struck by lighting not once but twice, Jazz will do anything to see too it Prowl get better. ProwlXJazz and RatchetXWheeljack
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This as Yaoi.

Summery: (G1 fic) When Prowl got struck by lighting not once but twice, Jazz will do anything to see too it Prowl get better.

AN: This will probably be my first and only ProwlXJazz paring.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah'_ – Comm. Specking

Twice the Pain. Four Times the Love  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 1

It was a typical day for the Autobots, they were just finishing up stopping Megatron's new scheme. They cheer as the Decepticons did their normal retreating routine; the once blue sky was starting to turn dark. "Be careful as we go inside. The lightening on this planet is dangerous." Optimus said. Everyone agree and started their way in side, Prowl stayed out last to make sure everyone got in first. Rain started to fall and the thunder started as lightening struck around the area.

"Be careful everyone." Ratchet informed them. Some nodded as they continued driving towards the Ark. Suddenly a lighting bolt struck, and it hit Prowl hard.

"AHHHH!"

"PROWL!"

"Prowl!" Jazz shouted shock and scared. He started to race towards his bond mate just when another lighting bolt struck the black and white Dustan. Jazz got to the smoking 2IC before he collapsed to the ground. "Prowl? Prowl can ya hear me?" Intense worry was filling Jazz's systems. He was kind of relived he could hear Prowl's intakes still working. "Ratchet! Bot down!"

'_Jazz, is he functioning?_' Ratchet's voice went through his comm. system.

"His intakes are working."

'_Get the both of you some cover until I get there._'

"Right." Jazz looked around until he saw a huge rock over hang near by. He gently lifts Prowl into his arms. "Okay love, lets get you out of this nasty weather." Once they were both under the rock over hang, Jazz was about to set Prowl down when the light came back on from the 2IC's light blue optics. "Prowl, ya okay babe?" Jazz got worried when Prowl didn't make a sound but just stare up at him. There was no movement from the Dustan's body, not even from the door wings. _If those two bolts did something bad..._ Jazz started to think. He then felt Prowl's spark push against his. Jazz gently caress his bond mate's face plate. "Easy love, Ratchet will be here soon."

Ratchet came over, letting Optimus get the others inside. "Jazz? What've we got?"

"That lighting struck Prowl then another one did too." Jazz said very worried.

"Twice? Oh Primus!" He sighed heavily and ran a scan. Jazz held onto Prowl gently, afraid to let him go. "He's paralyzed, that's for sure. Prowl? Can you hear me?" There was a glimmer of acknowledgement in his optics.

"I think he can." said Jazz as he felt Prowl's spark push against his again.

"He's in a stasis lockdown. He's aware of his surroundings, but he can't move a nano circuit."

"Is there anything ya can do?" Jazz asked.

"I'm not sure. I have to examine him further. We need to get him inside and to MedBay." Jazz nodded as he looked worriedly at the weather. "We'll have to make a run for it." Ratchet transformed. "Load him inside and transform. We'll make a run for it on my mark." Jazz nods as he slowly and gently place Prowl inside Ratchet. Once he make sure Prowl was going be okay, he transformed himself. "Alright," Ratchet said as the lightening struck and thunder roared. "One...Two..." Thunder and lightening crashed and Ratchet had calculated their window of time. "THREE!" At that the two speed towards the Ark. They made it inside just as lightening struck again. Jazz transformed first so he could gently take Prowl out of Ratchet. He looked worriedly into equally worried optics as he took him into his arms. Ratchet transformed and headed towards MedBay. "Let's hurry." Jazz nodded again and started to follow him. The others in the Ark watched worriedly at this.

"Oh Primus! Prowl?" Bumblebee shouted worriedly as he saw them walking.

"Holy Cybertron! What happened?" asked Ironhide, just as worried. Jazz didn't speak; he kept his mind on Prowl in his arms.

"Out of the way! He needs help!"

"But Ratchet! He-..."

"Bumblebee, go get Prime if you want to help," Ratchet sighed. Bumblebee nods and rushes off to get Optimus. "Let's get him inside and on the table," Ratchet sighed annoyingly. There was a bit of concern in his voice.

"Yeah..." Jazz finally said. Worry can be found in his voice for his mate. Ratchet sighed in concern as he readied everything. Jazz gently set Prowl on the table once inside. Ratchet took a deep breath and started his examination. Jazz stayed close, still gently holding Prowl's hand.

* * *

After awhile, Ratchet finally pulled away. He sighed heavily. "There's nothing I can do." Ratchet explained "Almost 90 percent of Prowl's systems been fried. I'm just surprised the systems to his logic processors, optics, and spark are still working."

"There got to be something. Can't ya do something? He can't stay like this forever." Jazz asked, very worried about the current condition of his mate.

"Jazz..." Ratchet started "I can't."

"C'mon...doc. There has to be SOMETHING. Anything..."

"..." Ratchet sighed heavily. "...Well... I can TRY to replace all the fried circuitry...but there's a high risk that it could kill him... Besides...It'd be a lot of work..."

"...H-how...How high of a risk?"

"High, as in 80 percent. That strike knocked out his core systems. He's completely paralyzed. He's lucky his spark still works, or he'd be what the humans call "brain dead"." Jazz couldn't believe what his audios were hearing. He felt the same fear coming from Prowl. He was slowly going into panic and shock, his processors still reeling yet his body unable to move. Jazz tried to calm Prowl with his own spark. It helped a little, but he couldn't FEEL his mate's presence which only added to it. His spark started to pulse rapidly. "Prowl, you have calm down or your spark will go out."

"Prowl, babe," Jazz spoke gently "Ratchet will get ya better."

"...Maybe, I said..." Prowl went through the calculations of risk and started to panic again.

"Ratchet yer just scaring him."

"I can't help that! I'm a doctor! I'm going to be truthful! You want me to lie and say that I can fix him?"

"Well if ya want him to go into a panic attack."

"Just...I'm working on it! I need to think!" Ratchet sighed irritably as he sat down in a chair and tried to go over various procedures in his processors. Prowl was letting the risk factors and his state of immobility get to him. He started to crack mentally as his spark continued to pulse. Jazz gently move Prowl so he was gently holding him again. Fear was still very imminent in those weak optics. He felt so trapped, denied the touch of his mate. Logic could not help him now.

"Shhh..." Jazz softly tried to calm him. His spark continued to cry out to Jazz's. He didn't like being like this. Of all the fates for a tactician! Tears started to fall from frightened, weak optics. Ratchet came over as machines alerted him of Prowl's panicked state. Jazz looked at him when he neared.

"Prowl...you have to calm your circuits!" he yelled in deep concern.

"Told ya this is scaring him."

"Blame the nature of this planet! Prowl, you have to calm down. I can't help you if you don't," Ratchet said, changing to his rare, gentler attitude. Jazz tried to help by once again sending reassuring pulses from his own spark. Prowl welcomed them and reached back. Jazz smiled. Prowl wanted to smile back, but couldn't. He started to cry more feverently, which he hardly ever did. "...Jazz, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're just making things worse. I need to be alone to think of how best to go about this."

"But..."

"He might calm down once you're out of the room. I need to think so I can help. You need to go."

Jazz sighs. "Okay..." Prowl's spark screamed out a "no". "Ratchet, Prowl doesn't want me to go."

"...Unless you get him to calm down, you're not helping much."

"Prowl, babe, ya gotta calm down okay?" He closed his optics and focused on Jazz, calling out to him with his spark. He opened them and focused his attention on Jazz alone. He calmed a bit but he still didn't like not being able to FEEL Jazz. "That's it, babe." Jazz spoke softly. He still sobbed but let his spark do what his hand couldn't. "I know yer scared..." The alarms stopped and Prowl started to calm, but Ratchet readied a solution anyway. He came over and injected it into the base of Prowl's neck in an exposed circuit.

"You can't be getting worked up like that." The solution went to work, slowing down his raging processors. Ratchet sighed as he went and closed the Medical Bay door. He went back over to his chair and sat down to think. Jazz watched him for a bit before he went back to watching Prowl. "You keep him calmed down so I can think!" Ratchet said.

"Yeah, sure."

Ratchet sighed. No one could see, but there was a solemn smile on his face. He cared for his fellow men. _Primus I hope I can do this..._ Prowl was a very important part of the group, even very important to Jazz. Prowl still cried, wanting so badly to feel Jazz and pull him on top of him. Jazz gently wipe away his tears. He only cried more, wishing he could have felt it. He pulled at Jazz, reaching and feeling with the only part he could. Prowl calmed for the most part, but was still greatly upset. Jazz then decided to play a soft calm song through his radio. He gently climbed up on the table and cuddled up next to the SIC.

"...I'm here..." he spoke softly. Ratchet got up, having figured out what to do and started his way over. He smiled solemnly at the sight that met his optics. A calm, sleepy Prowl was content with the presence of his mate.

"Prowl?" Ratchet asked in an unusual soft tone. "I've figured out how to fix this. I'm going to need you offline so I can work." Prowl's spark and optics told Jazz that he wanted to be sure he wouldn't leave.

"Is it okay if I stay?" Jazz asked.

"It's fine. Just stay out of my way while I work. Prowl, Jazz isn't going to leave this room. He might not be right next to you, but he's going to stay as close as he can without getting in the way."

"Is that okay, babe?" Jazz asked gently. His spark said yes and so did the look in his optics. Jazz smiled softly as he moved so Ratchet can work better. Prowl moved his sleepy optics over towards Jazz. "Rest now, Love." It took awhile until Prowl slowly went into recharge. Jazz smiled with a sigh of relief. He moved next to Prowl's head, sending spark pulses to assure a sleeping Prowl he was still there. Ratchet carefully opened his chest and started working. Jazz stayed quiet to let the CMO work. He started with the lesser functions of circuits and worked on removing and replacing them.

"Jazz? Could you get some more parts?" Ratchet didn't even look up as he said this.

"Whatcha need?"

"Small parts. There should be labeled boxes of small parts. Just bring the really small ones. You'll know once you read the labels." Jazz nods and went to get said parts. He set them next to his tray of tools. "Thanks, Jazz," he said, still not looking up from his work. "Do you think you can get Perceptor? I need his microscope ability."

"Yeah...sure." He sent more comforting pulses to Prowl's spark before leaving the room. Just as Jazz left the room, Prowl's spark sensed that his mate wasn't in the room anymore. He slowly started to wake from recharge in fear and insecurity. His spark trying to call out to Jazz again. Jazz could feel it as he neared Perceptor's lab. _Ah man! Hang on Love, I'll be back..._ He sent calming pulses to him to let him know he'd be back. Prowl was still scared. His optics slowly opened as his spark pulsed faster.

Ratchet notices this while he was working. "Prowl?" Prowl was still "calling" out to Jazz.

"_I'm coming, Prowl._" Jazz did his best as he repeatedly knocked on Perceptor's door. "C'mon! Ratchet needs your help!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming..." he said putting his work away. He came to the door. "What is it Jazz?"

Jazz grabbed his arm and practily started to pull him towards the med bay. "Ratchet wants ya!"

"Whoa! What's the matter? How serious is it?" Perceptor asked, now getting worried.

"He needs ya so he can fix up Prowl that's what is the matter!"

"Calm yourself, Jazz. Why are you so worried?"

"I need to get back in there or Prowl will get all upset again."

"Upset? How badly was he damaged? What happened?" Perceptor asked, now concerned for his fellow comrade.

"You will see when we get there, now come on!"

"I am! Don't pull so hard, Jazz!" Perceptor shouted as he pulled away from him. "My goodness..." he sighed. He ran to keep up with Jazz.

* * *

They soon got to the Medical Bay and Jazz went right straight to Prowl. "_I'm here, Love. I'm sorry I left you. I had to get Perceptor..._"

"Oh dear... Ratchet? What am I assisting with?"

"Perceptor... Prowl was struck by lightening twice. I need your microscope form to help me replace his fried circuits."

Perceptor looked shocked. "Oh my."

"...Yes..." Ratchet sighed, still not looking up from his work except to grab replacement circuits from the boxes.

"Is he doing alright, Jazz?" Perceptor asked as he saw Jazz calming Prowl back to sleep.

"He's was just scared that I left him."

Perceptor nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Ratchet had me come get ya. He couldn't leave."

"Right, the reason I'm here." He transformed. "Tell me what to do, Ratchet."

* * *

Both Scientist and Medical Officer worked deep into the night. Jazz was getting very tired and it started to show. "Jazz...why don't you go and get some rest?" suggested Ratchet.

"...Can't..." he said tiredly. "If I leave..."

"You can use my recharge bed over there. It's not right next to him, but you'll be in the same room." Jazz looked over at said bed. Ratchet looked up for a moment. "Go on. It's not like I'LL be using it. It's as close as you can get."

"...Okay... Thanks Ratchet..."

He went back to working. "No problem, Jazz. Now get some rest, that's an order." Jazz went over to said bed, before laying down on it, he took one last look at Prowl still being worked on.

"_Goodnight, Prowl. I'll be right here in the room in Ratchet's bed._" With that Jazz soon fell into recharge. Prowl's spark sent out a sleepy goodnight as he too fell back into full recharge.

Ratchet smiled at him. "Do you ever remembering feeling that way about someone, Perceptor?"

"...No...but love is a wonderful thing..."

"Yes it is." said Ratchet.

"...Do...do you think someone like me will ever find love...?"

"I'm sure. There will be some mech or femme out there for you." Ratchet laughed a moment. "...If you would get out of that lab and away from your work once in a while..." he chuckled.

Perceptor sighed. "I'm that bad?"

Ratchet just laughed. "...Yeah... It's not good for your processors... But...I'm guilty of it too. So is Wheeljack."

"If I remember correctly Prowl was too until Jazz came along." Perceptor said.

"Ah yes. Could you focus on this area over here for me?" Perceptor nodded and did so. "What's the extent of damage there?"

"Ninety percent. Almost the entirety of the circuit is useless."

"Alright, I'll need to replace it. Back on the subject though, there is a difference. You and Prowl are young. You need to live your lifestream while you can. Wheeljack and I, we've reached the age where our lives are our duties. It's what makes us happy and useful. Jazz helped Prowl snap out of it and enjoy his life. You should do the same. I'm sure a femme will come and help you to do so."

"You really think so?"

"Yes. No regrets," Ratchet smiled a bit. He smiled a bit more, thinking of the old scientist. _He's probably dreaming of a new invention...or slaving away at one..._

"Ratchet...be careful!"

"Huh?"

"You almost severed a new circuit. Try to focus."

"...Sorry..." he said, getting serious again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This as Yaoi.

Summery: (G1 fic) When Prowl got struck by lighting not once but twice, Jazz will do anything to see too it Prowl get better.

AN: This will probably be my first and only ProwlXJazz paring.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah'_ – Comm. Specking

Twice the Pain. Four Times the Love  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 2

The next morning, Jazz woke up from a good night's recharge. He could see Ratchet still working. Perceptor was asleep in a nearby chair. Jazz slowly got up and came over. "How's he doing?" he asked softly.

"...Jazz? Oh...He's doing better. I've got him halfway repaired."

"Should I wake Perceptor?"

"No... I ordered him to rest three breams ago. He needs it."

"Oh."

"Did you rest alright?"

"Yeah."

"That's good. I've got things under control for now. Why don't you get some energon?" Jazz was unsure. He didn't want to have Prowl upset again. "Don't worry. I'll let him know where you went."

Jazz sighed. "Okay..." Ratchet smiled a bit. He made sure Jazz left before turning back to work.

* * *

Optimus, Bumblebee, and Ironhide ran into him in the rec room at breakfast. "Jazz..." Optimus started.

"How's Prowl?" Ironhide asked him.

"...Better..."

"That's good to know." said Optimus.

"...Ratchet said he's half done..." he sighed.

"I know yer worried, Jazz," Ironhide smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We all are."

"Yeah..." Bumblebee said. Jazz sighed again.

Optimus put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Jazz. He's in good hands. Take it easy and join us."

"Okay... For a bit." Optimus smiled a bit as Jazz got his morning energon and sat down with them.

"Do you know when he'll be back to normal?" Bumblebee asked worriedly.

"...Ratchet didn't say..."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's in good hands," said Ironhide.

"...Prowl was scared...I felt it through our bond..."

"Prowl? Afraid? He musta been hurt bad..." sighed Ironhide. Bumblebee grew more worried. Jazz nodded.

"He'll pull through, this is Prowl we're talking about," said Optimus.

"I know...but I'm still worried..."

"All of us are, Jazz. Ratchet knows what he's doing."

"I just hope he don't wake up upset again..."

"Upset?" Bumblebee asked worriedly.

"Yeah...The last time I left him was to get Perceptor for Ratchet...Prowl didn't want me to leave him..." Ironhide smiled a bit.

"Jazz...I know he'll be alright. Ratchet will take care of him," Optimus said with a solemn smile. Jazz sighs as he stare at his energon.

"...Drink up, Jazz. Prowl won't want his mate to worry himself sick," smiled Bumblebee. Jazz sighs again before taking a sip. Everyone smiled as he drank. He was just finishing his energon as Prowl called out to him.

Jazz looked up worried. "I gotta go. Prowl's calling me." he said.

"Then you should get back to him," Optimus smiled. Jazz nods as he stood up.

* * *

He almost ran to Medical Bay. Ratchet looked up when Jazz came in. "How's he doin?"

"He's doing fine since the last time you asked." Jazz just nodded and went over to Prowl. Weak, worried optics looked up at him.

"Hey." Jazz said with a smile "Its okay I just went to get some energon." Prowl's spark called out in relief and a bit of anger. Jazz laughed at the glimpse of Prowl's normal behavior. "Now that's the Prowl I know." Prowl's spark answered with a '_It's not funny! Don't you leave me like that again!_' "Okay I'm sorry. Ratchet ordered me to." There was an answer of understanding in his optics.

Ratchet sighed. "Okay now I have to get back to work." he said. Jazz nodded and went back to his post at Prowl's head. He watched with a smile as Prowl fell back to sleep and went offline.

"Would Prowl be able to move again once yer done?" Jazz asked Ratchet quietly.

"He should be able to. We'll have to wait and see. I'm doing all I can. The rest will be up to his repair systems." Jazz nods and went back to his watch on Prowl. The SIC was recharging peacefully. "Jazz? Could you wake Perceptor up? I need him to get his morning energon and then help me again."

"Yea sure." Jazz got up from his spot and went over to where Perceptor was still in recharge "Hey, wake up Perceptor."

"...What...?" he mumbled groggily, not opening his optics yet.

"Wake up man, Ratchet needs ya again."

"...Oh..." he yawned, fully waking.

"Get you some energon first." said Ratchet, not looking up from where he was working on Prowl.

"Alright," he said, getting up from the chair and heading to the Rec Room. Jazz smiled at his sleeping love as Ratchet continued working. He was slowly showing signs of fatigue.

"Ratchet...Yer getting tired man."

"...No Jazz... I'm fine. Prowl needs my help. I'm the chief medical officer."

"I know ya are. But..."

"But nothing, Jazz!"

At that moment, Wheeljack came into the room. "Oh...there you are, Ratchet," he said coming over.

"Wheeljack...he could take over for ya." Jazz said with a smile.

He ignored Jazz's presence. He carefully put an arm around Ratchet and whispered into his audios. "I was worried when you didn't come last night."

Ratchet tried not to blush. "I got busy Wheeljack." he said.

He smiled. "Let me take over... You're tired... I can feel it..."

Jazz watched with a smile. _It seems me and Prowl are not the only ones becoming bond mates._

"...Jack..." he huffed under his breath. "I can't... Prowl needs-..."

"You need to rest or you'll over work your circuitry."

Ratchet sighed. "Wheeljack..." The older medic just smiled and started to rub his left shoulder with his free hand.

"...You're so tense..."

Jazz tried not to laugh. "Ahh...Jack... You two have an audience." he said with a huge smile.

Ratchet blushed and moved out of Wheeljack's hold. "I have work to do..." Wheeljack sighed heavily.

"Alright...be that way, stubborn grump..." he smiled.

"Aww come on Ratch, ya need a break and Wheeljack can take over." Ratchet just blushed deeper and realized he wasn't going to get any work done. He was a bit thankful that only Jazz could see. At least he was familiar with the same gender spark bond and wouldn't react as immature about it.

Ratchet finished working on a circuit with a sigh. He could feel Wheeljack calling to him and Jazz's optics looking at him. "Alright..." he sighed. "I'll get some rest."

"Good." said Jazz "I'm sure Wheeljack will take over for ya." He nodded with a smile and waited for Ratchet to put down his tools. He wrapped an arm around the CMO and guided him over to his bed.

He rubbed his shoulders as he lay down in the bed. "You rest that ancient body of yours and I'll finish up here."

"Just be careful."

"You know I will," he smiled.

"Just making sure."

"I'll be fine, you need rest. You're tired and tense," he smiled as he gently played with Ratchet's hands. Ratchet sighs. "I'm not asking you, I'm telling you," he replied sternly.

"Okay." Wheeljack smiled and watched Ratchet go into recharge.

Once he knew Ratchet was fast a sleep he came back over. Jazz was still smiling. "Ratch got it for ya bad." he said.

"...You can tell?" he asked curiously. "I would have thought with his grumpy exterior...though...you have experience in spark bonds don't you?" he added with a smile.

"Of course dude." Jazz said.

Wheeljack just continued to smile. "Well, I suppose I should finish where he left off." He checked over the work and nodded. "So I see. Poor Prowl... We'll get him fixed up in no time."

"Wheeljack?" Perceptor asked curiously as he came into the room.

"Oh hey Perceptor." Wheeljack said with a smile.

"Is Ratchet alright?"

"Yes. I told him to get some sleep. He needs it. I'll be taking over while he gets a well deserved recharge."

"Oh. Do you know what to do?"

"For the most part. I'll need as much assistance from you as I can get. I'm not a complete medical expert like Ratchet." Perceptor nods and comes over. Jazz watched, keeping an eye on Prowl as both scientists worked.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This as Yaoi.

Summery: (G1 fic) When Prowl got struck by lighting not once but twice, Jazz will do anything to see too it Prowl get better.

AN: This will probably be my first and only ProwlXJazz paring.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah'_ – Comm. Specking

Twice the Pain. Four Times the Love  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 3

It took another full night's work, but Prowl was completely fixed from the unfortunate incident. He was 100 percent functional, but it was up to his internal repair systems to finish the job. Prowl was irritated by this. Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Perceptor had done their best, but he still couldn't talk or move. They said it would be a slow recovery of two weeks before his systems were functional again. Jazz decided to stay with Prowl and was currently working on some things at Prowl's work desk as he rested. Jazz sat there working until a feeling of great fear came to his spark. He stopped working and looked over to the recharged bed. He smiled sadly as he stood up, walked over, and sat on the edge of the bed. "Its okay babe," he said gently as he caresses the now awake Prowl's hand "I'm not going to leave ya."

Prowl's spark pulsed happily at the presence of his mate. His hand twitched at the feeling of his other's fingers on it. Jazz smiled a bit at him. Prowl smiled back with his optics and his spark. Jazz set his hand back down and got up to go back to work.

This got Prowl very worried. "Don't worry." Jazz said feeling the feeling though his spark "I won't be far. I'm just going to be at yer desk." Prowl still didn't want him to go. He wanted him in his line of sight, and since he couldn't move to see him from the desk... Jazz smiled sadly then came up with an idea. He gently lifted Prowl into his arms, and then carried him over to his desk. He sat down, gently moving Prowl into a sitting position on his lap, and using one arm to hold onto him while the other he used to work. Prowl blushed a little at being in the weaker position. He almost felt like a helpless sparkling. "Hey it's better then being on the bed and I'm over here." Jazz said with a smile. Prowl blushed deeper, knowing that even his logic processors couldn't deny that. Jazz couldn't help but laugh. "I like this reverse in authority," he smirked. Prowl optics gave this look like 'Enjoy it while it last'. "Okay okay..." Prowl "smiled" and watched Jazz work, slowly falling back asleep. Jazz smiled a bit at this.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Ark, Perceptor was fast asleep in recharge. Wheeljack was in Ratchet's office, slowly relaxing the medic to sleep so he could get an early start on a full night's recharge. He was working his way down his frame, rubbing out kinks and tightened circuitry with gentle movements of his hands. "...Jack..."

"...What...?" he whispered back.

"It's nothing..."

Wheeljack just smiled. "You're just too tense... You work yourself too hard..."

"You of all mechs know I'm the chief medical officer here..." Ratchet added "Besides...I'M always the one that has to fix you up when your crazy inventions go wrong."

"Awww I didn't know you cared of me that much." Wheeljack smiled. Ratchet sighed irritably with a blush. "Jazz realized it." Wheeljack added.

"Of course he would... he has a spark mate too." Wheeljack smiled. He let him turn over in his bed before carefully and cautiously taking the CMO's hands into his. He gently and slowly rubbed and stretched the very sensitive fingers. Wheeljack smiled as he carefully set the now relaxed hands of the medic down. Ratchet couldn't help but smiled back at him.

"You should be plenty tired now," Wheeljack smiled. He could see the sleepy, relaxed optics of his mate.

"Yeah... Thanks Jack..."

"...Anytime..." he smiled, playing a bit with one of Ratchet's red crosses. "Get some sleep, you really need it." Ratchet just nodded tiredly with a smile before falling into recharge. Wheeljack smiled. He made sure Ratchet was okay before retiring to his own bed.

* * *

Jazz yawned tiredly and started to put the work away and turn things off. He smiled at a fast asleep Prowl. He carefully got up and carried him back over to the recharge bed. He gently laid him down on it and climbed up next to him. "I guess we both need a good recharge now, love." Jazz whispered with a smile. Prowl's spark fluttered a bit. Jazz just smiled and caressed his cheek. His spark pulsed excitedly at the soft touch. "Goodnight, Prowl baby." Prowl's spark answered back and both fell back into recharge for some much needed sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Jazz was shaken awake. He felt movement coming from Prowl. He was weakly trying to sit up. "Prowl...? Baby don't try to push it."

"...I...can't stay...down for...forever... Th-there's...things...to...be done..." he retorted as he managed to get his shoulder's up. He fell back down, not being able to hold it.

Jazz smiled to hear Prowl speak again but he was still worried. "But Prowl baby, ya still healing. Ratch said not to push it."

"...B-but Jazz...I...I have...work...to...to do..." he sighed, falling back yet again.

"Yer not going to do any work until ya get better, baby." Jazz said gently. Prowl sighed in defeat. He just couldn't seem to sit up. Besides, Jazz wasn't going to let him push himself. Jazz smiled. "Don't worry baby," Jazz said "I'll do both our work."

He got a mischievous smirk on his faceplate. "Well... If I...have...to stay...in bed... So do you..."

"...Uh oh...the Twins passed on their traits to you..." Jazz said in playful worry.

"...Their good ones...maybe..."

Jazz was not liking Prowl's smirk. "Yer freakin me out, babe."

"I'm...sorry..." he said, changing his smirk to a smile and weakly trying to pull Jazz back on top of him. Jazz just smiled and carefully got on top of Prowl, helping him get his arms around him.

"I love ya Prowler, ya know that?"

"...Of course...we wouldn't be like this if you didn't..." Jazz just smiled and their lip components met. Prowl's spark jumped widely, finally being able to feel the moves of its mate after 2 days of nothing. Jazz responded to Prowl's needs and started by caressing his chevrons and then moving down to his face and other parts of the mech's frame. Prowl's optics blinked off as he tried suppress a moan. "...Jazz..." He missed Jazz's touch in the last two days.

He just smiled, "Gotta make up for those two days..."

"...They were the worst...two days...of my lifestream..."

"...Mine too..." he smiled as he pushed a little harder, getting out all the stiffness in his body. Prowl tried to suppress another moan.

There was a knock on Prowl's door. "Prowl? Jazz?" asked Ironhide.

"...Uh...we're kinda busy, Hide my man. Come back later..."

"What's goin on in there?"

"...Uh...just...TALKING with Prowl... Later would be a better time, man."

"Talking huh? Are yer sure? Sounds like you two were making up for lost time."

"...Yeah, so uh...a little Privacy?"

"Yeah, I'm outta here."

"...Where...were we...before...the rustbucket...interrupted...?"

"...I think we were getting to...how much we miss each other..."

"...Oh yeah..." Prowl smiled. He slowly and weakly tried moving his hand down Jazz's back. Jazz gently help Prowl. Prowl turned off his optics and just let his spark and touch receptors tell him Jazz was there. After a bit, Prowl turned his optics back on and stared at the Martini Porsche before him. Jazz just smiled at him and kissed him one last time before moving into a more comfortable position. "I love ya, Prowl baby."

"...I know... I...love you too..."

"...Hey guys, wh-..." Bumblebee started, opening the door and poking his head in. "Never mind..." He hurriedly closed the door and walked away, blushing a bit.

"...You know, we should lock that door...Bee's too young for this..."

"...Oops... It's your door. I don't know your codes to it."

"..Well I can't lock it...at the moment..."

"...Do you trust ME to...? It's not like I'm going to barge in here and do anything..."

"...V-very funny... Ho-howev-er... You are...the only...option...if we don't...want our...privacy disturbed..."

"Yer always right." Jazz said with a smile. Prowl smiled and weakly whispered the codes to the door. Jazz's audios tingled at the playful, yet serious gesture. "I'll be right back." Jazz whispered back afterwards as he got up and headed over to said door. He punched in the codes so the door was locked and then walked back over to Prowl. He curled up around him and rested his head on Prowl's chest. Prowl weakly smiled at him. Pain from his still healing body made him wince a bit. His spark emitted the same feeling. "Prowl...maybe we shouldn't have done that yet...not until ya get better..."

"...I...I'm fine..." he winced.

"No ya hurting."

"...It's just...heal pains... I'm fine..."

"Yeah but its still hurting ya."

"...D-don't...argue...with...me..." he said, trying to take calm intakes to make it go away. Jazz sighed and cuddled closer, trying to help Prowl not to think of the pain.

It subsided after awhile and Prowl gave a weak sigh of relief. "Alright..." Jazz started. "Yer takin it easy from now on."

Prowl looked at him. "...Jazz..."

"I mean it. If you push too hard, you're hurting yourself."

"...Alright..." he sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win.

Jazz smiled. "I was worried about ya the last two days."

Prowl just smiled back. "I...should probably...go back...to sleep..."

"If you want to," smiled Jazz.

"...Just don't leave me..."

"I won't," Jazz smiled. Then, he realized he was hungry. "Okay...maybe for some breakfast. I'll bring it back here and get you some for later." Prowl smiled weakly. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"...Just don't take long..."

"I'll do my best," he smiled. Prowl waited sleepily for Jazz to return.

* * *

It wasn't long until Jazz's return. He smiled when found Prowl fast asleep. He set down the energon and went over to him. He gently caressed his cheek and whispered, "Prowl... Prowl, I'm back..."

"...Jazz..." Prowl mumble in his recharge.

He just smiled and lightly kissed his forehead piece where the chevrons met. "Sweet dream cycle, love..." He went over to Prowl's desk and had his energon before starting work.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This as Yaoi.

Summery: (G1 fic) When Prowl got struck by lighting not once but twice, Jazz will do anything to see too it Prowl get better.

AN: This will probably be my first and only ProwlXJazz paring.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah'_ – Comm. Specking

Twice the Pain. Four Times the Love  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 4

Jazz didn't know how long he was working when the all too familiar alarms came on. They startled Prowl out of recharge and he weakly tried to get up. "Prowl, lay back down." Jazz said.

"I-I...have to...help..." he said, sitting up for a moment before falling back down from the strain.

Jazz got up and went over to him. "Both Ratchet and Prime ordered you off duty until ya get better, love." he said "The others will be okay."

"...I can't just...lay here...and do...nothing...!" he said, trying to get up again.

Jazz gently push him down. "Prowl..."

Prowl weakly smacked his hand away. "...N-No...have to...help..."

"Prowl...Baby, ya still not better. The Decepticons can hurt or even kill ya if ya tried to help."

"...But... I... I want to... I-I...can't stand...being...useless..."

"I know Baby..."

"...Can... Can I at least watch from somewhere close by?" Jazz was unsure and a bit worried. "...Jazz..." he pleaded, not wanting to be separated from him or feel useless. His spark called to him.

"I just don't know Baby... If I try Ratchet is going to have my aft."

'_Jazz, we need you. Where are you?_' Optimus' voice ran through the comm.

Jazz sighed. '_I'm not leaving Prowl all by himself._'

'_He'll be in too much danger if you don't._'

'_...Pl-please sir...I won't get in the way..._'

'_Prowl, we're not going to let you get hurt._'

'_...But Optimus, sir..._'

'_What if we put him in the Rec Room with some company? Or lock him in Med Bay with someone?_' suggested Jazz.

'_I don't know about the Recreation Room. I'd prefer a stronghold where the Decepticons won't find him._'

'_Jazz, where ya at? The Decepticons are beatin' our tailpipes without your help,_' linked Ironhide.

'_I'm still with Prowl._'

'_We're trying to find a way to keep Prowl safe, without completely counting him out of the action._' added Optimus.

'_But Ratchet told him he's off duty._'

'_I know, Hide,' _added Jazz._ 'But he doesn't want to be left alone. Or be too far from me for that matter._'

'_Well...we're getting our afts handed to us out here._'

'_...I...I...I just..._'

'_Prowl...They need me, baby._' spoke Optimus.

'_Jazz, roll out. We need all the help we can get._'

'_But..._'

'_That's an order._'

'_...On my way, Prime._'

"...J-Jazz..."

"I gotta go, Prowl." He walked out and Prowl tried to follow, slowly and weakly making it off the bed.

"...J-Jazz..." Prowl weakly called out to him. Jazz sighed, pushing his spark away. Prowl weakly tried to walk out of the room, calling out to Jazz in determination. Jazz did his best to push him away and keep heading outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ironhide was headed back inside to see what was taking Jazz so long and get him outside. "Primus Jazz, took ya long enough. What's takin' ya?"

"Sorry about that." said Jazz.

"C'mon, let's get a move on! Prime n' the others need us."

"Yeah..."

'_...J-Jazz..._'

He sighed. '_Prowl, I'm sorry...but..._'

'_Prowl, listen up. You can't help. Yer off duty and yer hurt. Ya need to stay put._' Ironhide spoke seriously.

'_...B-But..._'

'_But nothin youngling_.'

"Ironhide...I can't leave him alone..." Jazz sighed. It was just too much for his spark to handle.

Ironhide sighed. '_Ironhide, what's taking so long?_'

"Jazz, you go on ahead..." he sighed.

"But what about you?"

"Follow Prime's orders. I'm gonna go check on Prowl."

"You'll do that for me, Hide?"

"...Yeah... Besides, I've been fightin out there. Need a younger bot anyway."

"Thanks Hide."

"No problem. Just get out there." Jazz nodded and rush out. He could feel Prowl's spark wrench at his, but knew he'd be okay. Ironhide sighed and headed towards Prowl's room. He found Prowl trying support his shaking frame on the door frame. "Primus Prowl!"

"...W-Where's Jazz...?"

"He had to go. Prime's orders."

"..." Ironhide sighed solemnly. This brought back memories to when Prowl was a sparkling. He had helped raise him then.

"Come on Prowl; let's get ya back to bed." He practically fell into the older bot's arms. "Ya shouldn't try and push it."

"...B-but...I wanted to...help...or at least...watch...f-from nearby..."

"It's a bit too dangerous for ya."

"...I...don't...want to feel...so helpless..."

"Well... You can't go out and fight," he said, helping him sit on the bed.

"...Jazz..."

"...Well, I can solve that problem. I'll stay with ya."

"...Y-You don't...h-have to..."

"If I leave ya alone, Jazz won't hear the end of it. I can't have ya callin out to him while he's fightin. He needs to concentrate out there. Besides, I'd hate to be alone in your situation anyway." He helped Prowl lay down and made sure he was comfortable.

"...Y-you sure...you don't...mind staying...?"

"Course not. I remember when you were still justa little tyke."

"..."

"The other's worried 'bout yer anti-social attitude, but I understood what was goin on."

"..."

Ironhide smiled and pulled up a chair next to the bed. "Ya were quite the smart one... Smarter than most o' the other sparklin's."

"...I-It comes from...m-my father..."

"Yep... He sure has been gone a long time... I know he's gotta be out there somewhere..."

"...I-I miss him...I-Ironhide..."

"...Me too, Prowl... We'll find him someday..."

"...I-I hope so..."

"Exactly. You just keep hopin'." Prowl weakly smiled at him. Ironhide smiled back. "Ya sure have grown into a great warrior. I knew you'd take after yer father."

"...I-I wanted to be like...h-him back then..."  
"And ya were. Yer definitely yer father's son." Prowl weakly smiled again. Ironhide smiled back. "Good ta see ya smile every now and then."

"...I-It helps to...h-have someone to smile for..."

Ironhide laughed a bit, knowing who Prowl was referencing. "I'm gonna go rustle up some energon. Think you can hang tight for awhile?"

"...Y-Yeah..." Ironhide was just about to leave, but Prowl became aware that he hadn't had any today. "...I-Ironhide...?"

"Yeah?"

"...C-Can you get me some...?"

"Sure," he smiled. "I'll be right back." As Prowl waited for him to return, he felt pain course through his spark. He started to get worried for Jazz. It started to hurt a little bit more. He tried to call to Jazz through his spark. Jazz didn't respond. He was too involved with staying alive in the battle now that he was wounded. This was getting Prowl even more worried. The bond pain didn't help matters. At that moment Ironhide returned with the energon for himself and Prowl. "I'm back...hey, what's the matter Prowl?"

"...I-it's Jazz..." Ironhide looked a bit worried. "...H-he's...he's...wounded... I...can feel it..."

"Hey now, I'm sure it's not that bad." Ironhide tried to reassure the tactician.

"...I hope so..." Ironhide smiled. He set down the energon and helped Prowl sit up. "I got you some energon like you asked."

"...Thank you..." he replied, still worried.

"Can you do it yerself or do you need me to help?"

"...I...sh-should be fine..." he sighed as he took his.

Ironhide smiled. "I'm sure Jazz is just fine." Ironhide said.

"...Yes... I know... It's just..." he sighed and took a sip.

"Yer just worried about him?"

"...Yeah..." He sighed and took another sip.

Ironhide smiled. "It's okay ta worry. Ratchet will take care of 'im."

"...I know..." Ironhide smiles again.

Both finished their energon. "Need anything else?"

"...I would...like to know if Jazz...is okay..."

Ironhide was just about to suggest an idea, when both heard the noises of everyone returning from battle. "First Aid! I need your help in the Medical Bay!" Ratchet almost yelled at him. Ironhide saw him carrying Jazz to said bay.

"...I-Ironhide...?" Prowl asked still very worried.

"Come on, Prowl. I'm not sure Ratchet will allow it, but I'll take ya to Jazz."

"...T-Thank you..."

Ironhide smiled and carefully picked Prowl up off his bed. "Like old times..." he smiled, remembering times when he carried little Prowl around.

"...Yeah..." He carefully opened the door and headed to Medical Bay.

* * *

Once there, he knocked. Wheeljack opened the door. He notices Ironhide carrying Prowl. He smiles at them. "Everything alright?"

"...Yeah... Prowl's worried 'bout Jazz."

"Oh..." Wheeljack smiles again.

"I know we prob'ly shouldn't...but-..."

"Oh, it'll be fine. He's just working on Jazz anyway. I'm sure Prowl can just watch from the next bed." With that, he let them inside. Ironhide nods his thanks, and Prowl tried to. A weak tilt of his head was all he could do. Wheeljack just nodded in understanding. "Here's an empty bed," Wheeljack smiled. Ironhide carefully laid Prowl in the bed right next to Jazz.

"Wheeljack, someone else... JACK! What are you doing?"

"Prowl just got worried."

"But Jack..."

"He's not hurting anything," Wheeljack smiled.

"...C-Can't really...m-move to much anyway..." Prowl added weakly.

"But Jack..." Ratchet whined. "I'm busy..."

"But Prowl's worried about his mate. Just let him lie there. He can't really get in the way." He slowly put his arm around the younger mech. Ratchet sighed.

"...Alright..." Wheeljack smiled. Ironhide left the room.

"...R-Ratchet...is he okay...?" Prowl wanted to ask.

"He will be if you let me work. You need to be resting anyway."

"...C-Can't I rest here...?"

"That's what I meant..." he sighed. He took an intake and spoke more gently. "I know you're worried, but you should be resting and I need to concentrate on Jazz. If it makes you feel better and gets you to rest, you can stay there."

"...T-Thanks Ratchet..." He smiled a bit and went back to work. Prowl weakly turned his head and saw Jazz's offline state. He was badly damaged, but still alive. He still wanted to call out to Jazz's spark with his. Doing what Jazz had done with him the last couple of days.

_...Jazz...? ...Jazz...i-it's Prowl..._ Prowl waited for some type of answer back.

_...Pro...wler..._

_...I-I'm here...Jazz..._

_...I-...I know... Y-you...alright...?_

_...I-I'm fine... ...I-I was worried so Ironhide helped me here..._

_...Prowler...you...should be...in...bed..._ he laughed weakly.

_...I-I am in bed...j-just not in mine..._ Jazz laughed, but it proved to be a bad idea.

"Jazz! Prowl! Knock it off! Rest! Now!"

_...R-Ratchet knows how to ruin the mood..._

_...My...my bad...baby..._

"I mean it you two!"

_...Sorry Jazz... I...guess we can't...talk anymore..._

_...J-just...sens-ing...you there...i-is...g-good enough...for me..._ Prowl nodded weakly and dimmed his optics, going into recharge. Jazz followed after. With this Ratchet finally got back to work on Jazz. He sighed in annoyance, but he couldn't help but smile a bit.

* * *

Later that night, Ratchet had finished with Jazz. He was asleep in his recharge bed, letting both patients sleep there for the night. Jazz was still hooked up to a small energon line as his internal repair systems finished the job. _...Prowler...? You awake...?_

_...J-Jazz..._

_Did I wake you?_

_...N-Not really... ...Y-You okay...?_

_Yeah...I'm alright... It's just...I couldn't sleep. B-Besides... We can...talk now... N-now that...cranky doc is asleep... _Prowl laughed a bit.

_...N-now...I don't have...anything to say..._ Prowl admitted.

_...Just...talk me to sleep..._ Prowl blinked a bit. He didn't really know any stories or anything he could tell Jazz to get him to sleep. He racked his processors until something came to him. _...Well Jazz... There is an old story...Alpha Trion used to tell me when I couldn't sleep..._

_...If it will put me...to sleep..._ Prowl smiles.

_Okay, Jazz... Let's see if I can remember it right... There once was a warrior that fought for peace of his planet. He battled many an enemy to try and persuade them against their evil ways. He got wounded a lot, trying to fight on his own. Throughout his battles, he made friends that joined his cause. Those friends helped him defeat his enemies. One by one the enemies fell or switched sides. Then, on one fateful day, the warrior and his friends came across the last enemy to stand against them. _He smiled as he felt his love slowly falling asleep. _The warrior and his friends stood tall against that enemy, fighting and trying to get him to turn. Finally, the warrior stood out from his friends. He decided to take on the enemy by himself. The friends watched as the epic battle went on. Both sides never faultered, until... The enemy finally gave in, surrendering to the warrior and his friends. Both of them came together and decided on peace. Thier planet lived happily since that moment on._ He nodded to himself, knowing that he had gotten it right. He slowly looked over at the other recharge berth. He smiled to see Jazz fast asleep. _Goodnight Jazz...rest well..._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This as Yaoi.

Summery: (G1 fic) When Prowl got struck by lighting not once but twice, Jazz will do anything to see to it Prowl gets better.

"blah" – Normal human speck_  
blah_ – thinking  
'_blah'_ – Comm. Specking  
"_blah_" – bond talking

Twice the Pain. Four Times the Love  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 5

The next morning, Ratchet came over to check on Jazz. He smiled a little bit to see Prowl resting well. He checked Jazz's vital signs and removed the energon line. He smiled a bit again. "Clean bill of health," he said mostly to himself. He then glanced back over at Prowl. He sighed a bit sadly. Prowl wouldn't heal as easily. He was well on his way but... He then saw small movement coming from one of Prowl's hands, it wasn't much but it was there. It twitched, as if trying to grasp something or move where Prowl wanted it to subconsciously go. It wasn't long until Jazz woke up.

He slowly sat up and stretched. "Well doc?" he asked Ratchet.

"Everything is fine now Jazz." Ratchet said "You're free to go."

"Thanks, Ratch man," he smiled. He went over to Prowl. "Is Prowl alright?"

"He's still healing Jazz." Ratchet said.

"...He didn't get worse?"

"Don't you remember?" Ratchet asked "He beg Ironhide to bring him in here just so he can be with you."

"Oh yeah... Yesterday was kind of a blurr after I got injured," he sweat dropped as he rubbed the back of his head.

"When you leave take Prowl back with you." said Ratchet "I'm sure he would like that."

"Yeah..." he smiled. He walked over and gently took Prowl into his arms. "Back to your own bed, baby."

Prowl slowly awoke when he heard Jazz. "...J-Jazz...? ...Y-You're okay...n-now...?"

"What do you think?" he smiled. A weak smile came across the tactician's lips components. Jazz smiled back and carried him back to his room. Ratchet watched them go with a small smile.

* * *

Once back in Prowl's room, Jazz gently laid Prowl back down on his berth. "Back to bed, Prowler. You need lots of rest still."

"...W-Will you, stay...?"

"What kinda question is that? I'm not goin anywhere," Jazz smiled.

Prowl weakly smiles back. "...J-Just wanted...t-to make sure..." Jazz laughed a bit and pulled up Prowl's desk chair to watch him sleep. He smiled as Prowl soon went into recharge. Bumblebee came in at that moment, worried about Prowl.

Jazz notice him. "Hey Bee."

"Is...Is Prowl okay?" he asked worriedly, slowly coming in.

"Ratchet said he's still healing."

"Is it okay if I come in to see him?"

"He's asleep right now, Bee. Maybe in a little while."

"Okay..."

Jazz smiled and watched the youngling leave. "He'll be okay, Bee. I know he'd love to see you later on." Bumblebee nodded and left the room. Jazz watched before looking back at Prowl still sleeping.

* * *

Jazz didn't know how long he had been asleep, but he knew something didn't feel right. That's when Jazz noticed Prowl's berth was empty. He immediately panicked and searched the room. "Prowler?" There was no sign of his mate in the room. "Prowl!" he called as he exited the room in fear now. He ran down the halls in a panic. It didn't take long to find his mate. Prowl was weakly lying down against a wall half way down the hall. "Prowl!" Jazz raced over to his mate, still very worried.

"...J-J...Jazz...?" he replied weakly, trying to focus weak optics.

"What in Primus were ya thinking? How did ya get all the way down here?"

"...H-h...h-hungry...d-didn't want...to wake you..." he said, struggling to get up on his own again.

"Prowler, yer in no shape to be up and about on your own. You SHOULD have woken me. I would have gladly got you some energon."

"...N-no...w-want to..._**-pant moan-**_ do it...myself..." he said, trying to walk again.

Jazz gently took a hold on him. "No yer not. You're going back to your berth baby. I'll get you some."

"...J-Jazz..." he fell forward from extreme weakness, landing fully in Jazz's arms.

"Come on baby, back to bed."

Prowl smiled a bit, glad to be in Jazz's arms. "...I...g-guess...I...j-just can't...win...against...you..."

Jazz smiled back. "You're right on that Prowler." He just smiled as he cuddled close into his bonded's embrace. Once back in Prowl's quarters, Jazz once more gently set him down on his berth.

"...S-sorry... To worry you..." he spoke weakly.

"It's okay Prowler. Just rest while I get ya some energon." He nodded and made himself comfortable on the berth before going back to sleep. Jazz smiled, waiting to make sure he was asleep before heading out to get Prowl some energon. He soon returned and sighed in relief to find Prowl deep in recharge. He set the cubes down on the near by table. He went over to Prowl with a smile. He sat up on the berth and rubbed Prowl's helm. "...Prowler..." he called softly. Prowl weakly nuzzled into his hand. Jazz smiled. "C'mon Prowler... You have to eat something..." Prowl slowly awoke. Jazz smiled. "There you are."

Prowl weakly smiled back at him. "...H-Hey..."

"Still hungry?" Prowl nods weakly. Jazz smiled and helped Prowl sit up. Prowl smiled at him and slowly drank the energon. Jazz smiled back as he watched. There was knock on the door to the room. "You make sure ya drink it all Prowler." Jazz said as he got up "I'll get the door." He weakly nodded as Jazz went to answer the door.

Jazz was greeted by the sight of Bumblebee standing behind it. "Hey..." Bumblebee started slowly "Is Prowl awake now, Jazz?"

"Yeah, course. Prowler, we got company," he smiled. Prowl slowly looked up from his energon as Jazz let Bumblebee in.

"...Bee..."

Bumblebee was smiling at him. "Hey Prowl. How you feeling?" he asked.

"...Better..."

"That's good. Everyone here was getting worried about you." Prowl smiled. "When you think you'll be back to normal?"

"...I don't know...soon I hope..."

"Me too..."

"Me three," smiled Jazz between sips of his own energon. "Doc bot said it'd be three or more days so his internal repair systems can catch up." Bumblebee smiles.

"...I-I'm...just ready to...get back...to work..."

"Not if I can help it," smirked Jazz.

"...J-Jazz..."

"What?" he asked, still smirking. Bumblebee couldn't help but keep smiling at this.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Prowl weakly glared.

"Means you ain't goin back to work if I can help it," he said, that witty smirk still not fading. Prowl glare at Jazz for a bit. "What? I could go at this all day."

"You...know I need to get back...to work, Jazz..."

"You need to loosen up more, have more fun."

"Jazz..."

"Prowl..."

"JAZZ..."

"_**-whines-**_ Prowl..."

"JAZZ!"

"Maybe I should leave..." Bumblebee said.

"Nah, yer fine Bee."

"...Yes, Bumblebee... I need a PRIVATE...talk w-with Jazz..." he glared.

"I say he can stay..."

"...But I need...to talk with you...alone Jazz..."

"About what?"

"...Jazz..."

"Prowl..."

"Jazz...!"

"_**-whines-**_ Prowler..."

"JAZZ...!"

"...I'm going now...get better soon!" Bumblebee called while he took the opportunity to leave.

"Now why ya have to go and run off Bee like that?" Jazz asked.

"Listen YOU!" Prowl started, weakly reaching out to pull Jazz on top of him.

"Aww...don't be like that..." Jazz sighed, easily pushing his hand away. "I just don't want ya living behind your desk again once you're better..." Prowl weakly glared at him. Jazz sighed before sitting next to him on the berth. "I want the Prowl I fell in love with, not the stiff non social stick in the mud that stays in his office all day..."

"...But Jazz..."

"Prowler...I want to spend time together, have fun sometimes..."

"..."

"...Please?" Jazz pouted innocently as he cuddled against Prowl.

"...I'll think...about it..." Jazz smiled. "...Jazz...I'm sorry I...yelled..."

"It's okay, Prowler." Prowl smiled weakly as he slowly started to fall asleep again. Jazz jumped a bit when he felt Prowl loose his balance from sitting up too long. Jazz gently help Prowl lay back down on the berth. He lay down next to him, resting against his chest. He slowly fell asleep to the pulse of his bond mates's spark and the sound of Prowl's intakes.

* * *

A few days later, Prowl was doing much better and was almost back to normal. He was still restricted to light activity based on his last check up by the CMO. He wasn't allowed to be on patrol or fight on the battle field. He could please himself with as much office work as he wanted, but he wasn't allowed to over exhert himself by any means just yet. Jazz was happy that his mate was doing much better. He was getting his morning energon for him and Prowl. He gave the others an update on Prowl and said his "good mornings" before going back to Prowl's office. He found Prowl behind his desk working on reports. He laughed a bit before catching his attention. "Hey Prowler... Now... we had a talk about this earlier..." he smirked, offering the energon to him.

"Jazz, I've got all these reports to do."

"...Kill joy... Anyway... brought ya some energon."

"Thanks, Jazz." Jazz just smiled and left Prowl to his work. At least Prowl was happy.

* * *

Later on Jazz had to leave on patrol. "I gotta go Baby. Be good and stay in the office. Don't go too far."

Prowl raise an optic ridge. "Jazz, you are talking to me, not the twins." he said "Come back safe, okay."

Jazz laughed. "I know babe," he smiled as he put his arms around him. "Love ya." Prowl used a free hand that wasn't holding onto a data pad, and pat Jazz lovingly on one of his arms. Jazz smiled. "Bye baby..." He kissed him and let go. Prowl watched as Jazz left the office. He sent good pulses to Jazz as he felt him leave. Prowl then decided to get back to work.

* * *

Jazz was cruising down a forest road not far from the base patrolling the area. Those on duty with him asked him how Prowl was. "He's doing fine now." Jazz answered with a smile in his voice.

"Wow, look the sky's getting dark." said Hound "Looks like a storm is coming."

"A storm? Uh oh. How long until it gets near us?"

"It will most likely hit within the hour. We should finish patrol and get back," replied Hound.

"Yeah," agreed Mirage "I don't want to get covered with mud."

"Alright, let's do one more look around and then we'll leave." said Jazz.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the Ark, Prowl had went to the Rec Room to get some energon for both him and Jazz before he heads to his quarters. He wasn't aware of the swiftly approaching storm. He just waited patiently for Jazz to return. It wasn't until there was a thunderous crash. He jumped a bit and then looked out the window. He soon found it was a bad idea as a lightening bolt came down from the sky. Memories of what had happen to him with said lightening flash in his CPU. His optics widened and he tried to push the fear away with a shiver. He tried to go back to his work when the familiar flash of light and the thunderous sound came again. Rain quickly started to fall as well. More flashing of light and thunderous sounds came as the storm began to rage. Prowl's door wings started to twitch badly, showing Prowl true feelings for the storm outside. Prowl tried to stay involved in the reports but still jumped at every light flash. Each bright, optic blinding flash brought back the two strikes the horrible force of nature had dealt him. It wasn't long until Prowl couldn't take it anymore. He closed the shades thinking that would help but the light still flashed through. Even the thunder slowly started to get to him as the flashes came faster and a bit brighter followed by very close and loud thunder. He uttered a squeak before slowly making it out of the room. He went in circles a bit trying to convince himself that fear was for sparklings and not for logical, strategic tacticians.

Of course this was noticed by the Twins. "Hey, what you doing Prowl?" Sideswipe asked.

"N-Nothing at...eep...all..." he said, shakily trying to keep his composure.

"Wait a nao-click." Sunstreaker spoke, when he notice the way Prowl was acting "Is the big mean cop-bot scared?"

"Of course not!" Prowl protested. "Why would I be...scared..." The thunder sound came again, and Prowl tried to suppress a small yelp.

"You are SOO scared..." laughed Sideswipe. "Big meany bot is scared of a wittle funder storm..." he patronized.

"Stop it! I am not!" Prowl jumped and his door wings twitched as more lightening flashed. Then the twins started to taunt and make up funny songs. "Stop it or I'll... aahhh!...throw you in the brig!"

"Ha ha ha ha! Meany bot's a sparkling! Meany bot's a sparkling!" both twins chanted. The twins and the thunder sounds just made it even worse.

"I am...ack! Not! I'm NOT scared! Fear is for... ack! sparklings!" he shouted, slowly and shakily shoving them out of the door. They laughed the whole way, singing their chant as he slammed his door shut. He was still shaking after he made sure to lock the door. He tried to keep himself calm, but nothing was working. He only knew of one solution but HE was out right now. The next one finally did him in. It took four bright consecutive lightening strikes and a thunderous boom to rattle his processors with the pain of being struck twice and the horrid state he was in after. He jumped and ran to hide under the berth on the opposite side away from the window. It was a tight fit with his door wings, but he got under it.

He curled up almost like a sparkling. He was glad no one could see him. This was very degrading and embarrassing. Unfortunately, there was a knock on the door. A cleanly bathed Jazz had sensed something was wrong and was now knocking on the door. "Prowler? Baby?" He refused to make a sound. He couldn't let Jazz see him like this! He yelped as lightening hit and made the base flicker a bit. Jazz got more worried, and then remembered the access code for the lock on the door. He quickly unlocked it and went inside. "Prowler?" He found his mate hiding under the berth, twitching and shaking. "Prowl...? Whatsa matter baby?" Lightening flashed, and thunder roared as Prowl tried to hide more. "This silly old storm got you-... Oh..." he said, finally realizing why Prowl would be afraid of ANYTHING. "It's cuz of what happened ain't it?" he asked softly, reaching out a hand. Prowl tired to move away from him, he tried to suppress a sob that wanted to come out, even trying to hold back tears. "...Baby...it's okay to be afraid. Grown mechs can have fear. Don't feel ashamed."

"...I-I can't..." Prowl tried not to sob out "...B-Being afraid is for...s-sparklings..."

"Nah... Slag...even Optimus is scared sometimes." He knelt down close and half pulled Prowl out, forcing him into his lap in a hug. "I'd be scared of lightening too..." Lightening and thunder crash again as Prowl buried himself into Jazz's chest plate. Jazz just smiled solemnly and held him there. "It's okay, baby. I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere 'til it blows over." He held his bonded close, carefully rubbing the sensitive, twitching door wings as he sent calmed pulses through their bond. It seems to work as Prowl didn't shake as much when the next lightening and thunder came. Jazz smiled as he stayed there, slowly calming his bonded. He slowly took him into his arms and stood, moving towards the berth. He carefully laid down on it, settling Prowl down next to him. More lightening flash and Prowl cuddle as close as he can into Jazz. "It's okay Prowler...I'm here..."

"...The twins...made fun of me..."

"WHAT?"

"...T-They...called me a sparkling..."

"Those sons of glitches are getting my fist up their afts so far...!"

"...Jazz, no... ...T-They are right..."

"The PIT they are!"

"...Jazz..."

"You have every right to be scared. All sentient beings get scared. Even the humans on this planet. You are no different."

"...But..."

"No. Don't you go believing them. Slag...even Optimus gets scared!"

"..."

"PROWL..." he said in a dangerous tone.

"...I'm second in command...I'm not supposed to get scared..."

"Nonsense!" Prowl looked at him a bit surprised and confused. "You've gone through a traumatic event. It's okay to be scared. Just because you are afraid of lightening doesn't make you any less stronger of a second in command. The others will still see you as you are."

"But...the twins..."

"Can shove it! Since when do you let them get to you anyway?"

Prowl slowly looked away. "..."

Jazz gently forced him to look at him. "Baby..." Prowl buried his face into Jazz's chest plate again. Jazz hugged him close and spoke soft, calming words to him. "It's alright, baby..." Jazz smiled to hear Prowl slowly calming.

"...I'm sorry..."

"For what, Prowler?"

"... ...For acting like a sparkling..."

"Hey...I thought I told ya to stop that nonsense talk now... You just let the twins rattle ya is all."

"...They will spend some time in the brig..."

"There's the Prowl I know," he smiled. "It's okay. The storm is almost over."

"Good..."

Jazz smiled and cuddled next to him. "I'll always be here for you, promise." Prowl smiled at him. Jazz smiled back and kissed him. Prowl's optics dimmed and he tried to fight sleep. Jazz smiled again.

"...Love you..." Prowl said sleepily.

"Love ya too, baby."

"...Jazz..." he said slowly before fully falling into recharge.

Jazz gently kiss the area of Prowl's helm where his chevrons meet. "Sleep well, Prowler." he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This as Yaoi.

Summery: (G1 fic) When Prowl got struck by lighting not once but twice, Jazz will do anything to see to it Prowl gets better.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah'_ – Comm. Specking  
"_blah_" – bond talking

Twice the Pain. Four Times the Love  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 6

The next morning the sun was shining on the fresh wet grass from the night storm. Jazz was leading Prowl to the Rec Room to get some energon. He kept one arm around him to steady his still weak walking. The twins were running down the hall. When they saw Prowl they looked like they were going to laugh, remembering what they saw yesterday. They sniggered to each other. Jazz gave them a death glare, visor dangerously bright. They backed off in mock fear, going to amuse themselves some other way. "Yer doin' great, Prowler. Slow and steady." It took a bit until they finally got to the Rec Room. "You made it," smiled Jazz. Prowl smiled too.

"I'll be glad when I'm back to one-hundred percent efficiency."

"So will I, as long as you don't spend it behind that desk," smirked Jazz.

"Jazz... Do we HAVE to-..." he made a small yelp of surprise as his body gave out. Jazz, getting a bit worried, rushed to catch his mate.

"Easy there, babe. Maybe we shouldn't of gone the whole way."

"...I wanted to..." Prowl said a bit weakly.

"Let's get you somewhere to sit." Prowl let Jazz lead him over to one of the soft couches. "Rest a bit while I get us some energon, kay?"

"...Okay..." Jazz smiled and walked over to the other side of the room where the dispenser was.

While Jazz worked on that some other Autobots came in. Bumblebee smiled to see Prowl out of the room. He waved to the SIC. There was a tired wave back with a small smile. Many others were glad to see their second in command up and about.

"Good ta see ya feelin' better," came a familiar southern drawl. Prowl looked towards the voice to see old Ironhide coming up.

"Yes, much..." Jazz came back over with an energon cube for himself and Prowl.

"Mornin' Hide." Jazz greeted with a smile.

"Mornin, Jazz. Good to see ya got Prowl out of the room."

"It didn't take much. He walked here by himself. It was good exercise for him. He won't get better stayin put."

"I agree."

"I'm right here you know..." Prowl sighed in irritation. Jazz jumped a little when Prowl took it from him. "What?" he answered back, pausing in his drinking of it.

"Just didn't expect it, s'all," said Jazz. Prowl just shrugged and went back to his energon. Jazz sat down next to him.

"I'll let the two of ya, be," Ironhide said as he left. Prowl slowly took a sip, the cube shaking a bit.

"Prowler? You need some help?"

"I'm fine. I've got it." The cube shakily clattered in his lap as he set it down.

"Okay if yer sure..." Prowl weakly turned his head, watching everyone else in their morning routine. He took another drink as he did so. The cube cracked as he tightened his grip to keep it from shaking. "Prowler..."

"I said I'm fine," he almost yelled. Jazz looked a bit shocked. He just shrugged and took a drink of his own. Prowl could be stubborn sometimes. Many Autobots wave to the two as they went about their business in the rec room. Jazz watched, waving and talking. He looked over at Prowl when he heard a loud crack. "Slag it all!" The energon cube had broken and now Prowl's chest was covered with energon.

"...Prowler... See where being stubborn gets you? It's all over you." Jazz grabbed for a rag to help clean off his mate. He carefully picked out the glass shards as well.

Prowl got this upset look on his face. "Don't treat me like a sparkling, Jazz! I can do it myself!"

"...Hey...I'm not... I'm only trying to help," he defended. Some of the 'Bots were staring. Jazz ignored them and continued to clean up the mess. Prowl looked a bit upset again. The twins snickered as they walked by.

"Jazz, I want to do it..." Jazz just shrugged and handed him the rag. Prowl nodded weakly and tried to clean it up himself. It was hard with his motory circuits only working at sixty percent. He had a hard time seeing and picking out the glass shards too. Jazz knew Prowl needed some help but he didn't want to upset him.

"...Prowler...maybe I should give ya a hand..."

"No, I want to show those twins I'm not a sparkling."

"...But Prowl...you need help," Jazz said moving to take the rag from him. The twins continued to stare.

"Aww look Sides, it's my favorite Soap Opera..."

"Yeah... The Bold and the Helpless..." the red twin snickered in reply. Prowl glared. Jazz looked hurt, but still tried to help.

"Please...who cares what they think?"

"I do. If I show them weakness they will just keep thinking that I'm some sparkling."

"Prowl, you're not a sparkling. Just ignore them and let me help. The Pit with them," he said as took another rag and started to help. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe started to laugh again. Jazz ignored them, sending a glare their way.

"But Jazz..."

"Ignore them," he growled. Prowl looked towards his lap. Jazz took his head in his hands and held it up. He made Prowl look him in the optic. "I love you..."

"I love you as well..."

Jazz smiled. "I know." He set aside both rags and picked out most of the glass shards. "C'mon. Let's get ya to the 'Racks." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker made fake "Awww" noises and burst out laughing. Prowl growled as he weakly glared at the twins. Jazz helped him stand up. Optimus came in and saw the twins laughing as Jazz led Prowl away.

"What's so funny you two?" Optimus asked in a serious matter.

"...J-Jazz and...Prowl... H-He's-... Just look..." Sunstreaker burst out laughing. Sideswipe was silent.

Optimus frown at them behind his mask. "You two know they are your commanding officers right?"

"...Y-yeah...w-we're awfully sorry..." Sideswipe said, head bowed.

"...But...i-it's so...fun-ny..." Sunstreaker said, trying not to laugh.

"Don't laugh at Prowl's expense. What happened to him is upsetting him as it is. I don't want you two to add to it."

"Yes sir..." Sideswipe said.

"...Sorry Prime..." Sunstreaker said as he calmed down.

* * *

On the way to the wash racks, Prowl weakly clenched his fists. "I HATE this!"

"Prowler..."

"I can't STAND being so helpless!" he exclaimed, weakly pushing Jazz's guiding arm off. Jazz looked hurt as Prowl sighed heavily and kept weakly clenching his fists. He slowly came up to him again. "...Prowler...baby...?" He sighed heavily and weakly collapsed to his knees. Jazz rushed over and put a hand on his shoulder. "...What's wrong, baby?"

"...Do you think I'm weak...?" he mumbled to himself.

"Huh?"

"...Do...Do you think...I'm weak...?" he asked more loudly.

"No, yer not weak Prowler. You were never weak." He pulled him into a tight hug. "Nobody thinks ya are. Slag the twins. Their opinion doesn't matter. Don't you let them get to ya." Prowl sighed heavily, unable to come up with a response. He was comforted by his bond mate's hold on him. Jazz only smiled and helped him up. "C'mon. This'll make you feel better."

"Okay..." Jazz smiled and led him over to the giant showers the Autobot's used to get clean. He turned on the water and tested the temperature. He knew Prowl was sensitive about that. Once it was warm enough he guided Prowl under the flow. Prowl slowly leaned into Jazz a bit as the water cascade over his frame. Jazz smiled and turned the handle, switching the water to cleaning solution. He reached onto the shelf and grabbed a scrub brush. He carefully pushed Prowl off of him, looking in every seam for more shards of the energon cube. "I'm sorry..." Prowl said softly.

"For what?" Jazz said as he felt around Prowl's bumper and chest.

"For acting like I did in the Rec Room..."

Jazz chuckled a bit. "It's alright. You just let the twins get to ya WAAY to much." He picked out five small, stubborn shards. "MY opinion should be the only one that matters..." he said softly.

"I know...I'm sorry Jazz..."

"And I said, it's alright," he smiled. "Don't worry 'bout it." He carefully checked Prowl's pelvic area and the seams of his thighs. He shivered and moaned as Jazz "caressed" certain areas.

"J-Jazz..."

He only smirked. "I hate to be a tease..." he said as he moved away. He walked around to Prowl's back and checked for shards there as well. His visor brightened in worry. "...Prowler... You...you feel any discomfort in your doors?"

"Not really...why?"

"...There's a few big shards in 'em... I would think those bein' one of your more sensitive areas, that would be one o' the first things to come back."

"..."

He rubbed somewhat roughly on one of the wings. "That bother ya?" Prowl shook his head. Jazz grew more concerned, but decided he could at least get the shards out. It would be especially easy since Prowl couldn't feel them. He carefully moved the left wing out a bit before pulling the shard out. There was a small spark of electricity. "...Maybe the shard did somethin'..." he said worriedly. He moved to the other wing and pulled two more shards out. "Well...that's all of it...but I think it scratched some o' yer circuitry."

"...Thanks..."

"No problem, baby. Let's get ya cleaned up so I can take ya to the Doc Bot." Prowl nods a bit. Jazz just smiled and started scrubbing. He was careful around Prowl's door wings, not wanting to damage anything further. "...Prowler...?"

"...Hum?"

Jazz laughed at his mate almost falling asleep. "You know I'll always be here for ya...even if ya don't want my help..."

"I know..." Jazz smiled and moved to the front. Jazz smirked as he watched Prowl's still healing body twitch. He started humming a human song on the radio. Prowl looked like he was falling asleep again. Jazz couldn't help but chuckle. "You really like this, huh baby?" Prowl nodded sleepily. Jazz laughed as he set the brush back. He switched the flow back to warm water and pulled Prowl against him, letting the bigger mech rest against him. Jazz started to hum the song again, fading into singing.

"...I can't stop the rain, from fallin' down on you again. I can't stop the rain...but I will hold you 'til it goes away..." He looked at Prowl, who was fast asleep. "...Prowler..." he whispered. He smiled when he got no reply. He turned everything off and carried Prowl over to the drying racks. He grabbed one of the towels they kept around and dried him off. He smirked a bit. Being the stronger one in the relationship was fun. He knew why Prowl liked it so much.

* * *

He carried the sleeping tactician back to his room. He gently laid him down on his berth and covered him with a blanket. He kissed him. "Sweet dream cycle, baby..." He went over to Prowl's desk and started catching up on more reports.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. This as Yaoi.

Summery: (G1 fic) When Prowl got struck by lighting not once but twice, Jazz will do anything to see to it Prowl gets better.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah'_ – Comm. Specking

"_blah_" – bond talking

Twice the Pain. Four Times the Love  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 7

A bit later, Prowl slowly open his optics and noticed he was in his berth. "Jazz...?"

"WHAT?" Jazz jumped, nearly dropping the data pad he was working on.

Prowl held back a laugh as he slowly sat up. "Am I that jumpy when working?"

"...No..." Jazz sighed. "Sometimes you are, but I usually never bothered you when you were that busy. You just surprised me is all." Prowl smiled a bit at him. Jazz smiled back.

"Ratchet already check my doorwings...?"

"No... You fell asleep so I brought ya back. We can go now if you feel up to it."

"Please?"

"No problem." Prowl smiled a bit again as he tried to stand up. Jazz stopped working and came over to help. Prowl smiled softly and allowed his mate to help him. Jazz took an arm and helped him up. He let Prowl use him as a crutch. Prowl smiled and rested his head on his shoulder. Jazz smiled back.

"I'm ready." Jazz just nodded and led him out of his quarters.

* * *

After awhile they soon arrive at the medical bay doors. Jazz knocked on the doors. It wasn't long until the doors open and Ratchet was standing there. "Hey Doc Bot..."

"Is something wrong?" Ratchet asked.

"With Prowler," Jazz said. "We were in the 'Racks earlier and I found something wrong with his door wings."

"They look fine to me."

Jazz shook his head. "It's somethin' small. He can't feel 'em. I know he shoulda got the sensitivity back in 'em by now."

"Okay sit down and I'll have a look." Jazz helped Prowl sit. Ratchet then came over and started to check over Prowl's doorwings. "So you can't feel anything?" he asked.

"No..." Ratchet's suspicions were confirmed as he continued to examine them further and Prowl didn't so much as twitch his door wings.

"Ya know what's wrong Ratch?" Jazz asked.

"The circuitry is severed in places. How'd it get that way?" Prowl looked down at the floor.

Jazz patted his arm. "Want me to tell 'im?" Prowl nods. Jazz kissed his helm. "...Well...it started in the Rec Room this morning..." Prowl sunk his head lower as Jazz went into bitter details. "So...I was pulling out the shards in the 'racks and noticed it."

"I see." Ratchet said.

"You can fix it, right?"

"Of course I can." Prowl still wouldn't look up from the floor. Jazz looked at him as Ratchet got things ready.

"It's okay Prowler," Jazz said "Ratchet will fix it."

"...It's not that..."

"Prowler, what's wrong?"

"I got myself into this mess in the first place." Ratchet had already disabled the pain receptors and some circuitry to repair the lacerated wires. Parts of the armor were removed, exposing the area to make things easier to get to.

"Prowler..."

"...I shouldn't have been so insistent or stubborn..."

"You're slaggin' right."

Prowl sulked further. "Aww, yer makin' 'im feel worse."

"Selfish pride can kill a mech... Works for the humans on this planet too."

"Prowler ain't like that. He just doesn't want the others to think badly of their Second in Command. He's worried 'bout what others think."

"That's an unhealthy way to live. It gives way to low self esteem and self consciousness, especially in public. You think I don't hear what some of them, especially the younger bots, say about me?"

"Yeah but Ratch..."

He sighed. "You can't worry about pleasing everyone. Your friends and family are the only opinions that matter. They're the ones that care the most about you anyway."

"Told ya, Prowler," Jazz smiled with a comforting rub of his cheek.

"Who said what anyway?" Ratchet asked.

"Take a guess Ratch."

"I'm not in the mood to pl-... I swear to PRIMUS those two are going to be missing some parts when I'm through with them! What was said?" Jazz repeated everything he had heard. Prowl explained the other night with the rain storm as well. "...Don't you pay those younglings any mind. Next time it happens, you bring them to me. I'll give them a good beating before throwing them in the brig."

Jazz chuckled. "Count me next in line." Prowl sighed a bit.

"Alright, you're done."

"Thank you Ratchet..." Prowl said.

"Try and be careful next time. Don't be afraid to ask for help if you need it." Prowl nods a bit.

Jazz extended a hand as Prowl hopped off. "C'mon Prowler, let's go finish that pile of reports."

"Okay..." Ratchet watched them leave with a slightly disturbed look on his face.

He could hear the twins laughing out side before they strode into the med bay. "Hey Ratchet..." Sideswipe started to say with a huge smile.

He smirked back. "Hello Sideswipe, Sunstreaker."

"Ah...Ratchet..." Sideswipe started "What are you smiling about?"

"What? I can't be happy to see you?"

"Well, you're usually really annoyed once we walk in the door. The first thing you say to us is 'What sort of chaos did the two of you cause now?' or, 'It's about your paint, you can forget about it.'" Sunstreaker added.

"...Yeah..." said Sideswipe. "You know something we don't?" he gulped a bit.

"No, of course not," Ratchet replied as he draped his arms around them both. "That is, unless YOU know something I don't know," he smirked, his grip tightening a bit. The twins gulp again.

_ "Sunny...he's going to kill us for spare parts... What did you do?"_

_ "What did I do? What did YOU do?"_

"Why so tense boys?" The twins gulped again.

"WE DIDN'T DO IT!"

"Do what? Why are you feeling so guilty?" he replied, still smiling. His grip tightened painfully on their shoulders. "Unless you ARE hiding something..." The twins shook their heads. Ratchet gently forced them over towards the berths. "Well then, what can I do for you?"

"W-What are we here for again Sunny?"

"A few dings and a new coat of paint from our patrol shift."

"O-Oh yeah..." Sideswipe agreed.

"Alright then, have a seat," Ratchet said as he let go of them. Both warily sat down on a berth. He came over to Sunstreaker first and started work. He had a pleasant bedside manner.

_"Sunny...who is he and what did he do with the real Ratchet?"_

_ "I don't know, Sides. I could get used to this," _Sunstreaker smiled.

Sideswipe gulped as he worked back and forth between them. His guilty conscience told him something was amiss. He thought back on the day's routines and things they had done. He gasped and gulped. _"Sunny...you don't think...don't think he knows we were picking on Prowl all day, do you?"_

_"Nah, don't be silly Sides."_

_ "O-O-kay..." _He winced as Ratchet gently and carefully smoothed out a particularly stubborn dent. He gulped as his spark sank. He couldn't take it anymore. He knew Prowl had to have gone to the Med Bay earlier. He knew Ratchet HAD to have known. _"Sunny...I gotta tell him. I gotta..."_

_ "No Sides! Don't te-..."_

"Okay okay! We said some mean things to Prowl! I admit it! We teased him! It was funny at the time! We didn't mean to seriously hurt him! I promise!"

"Oh really?" Ratchet said.

"Yes..." Sideswipe sighed. "We're really really sorry. Don't kill us!" he said, taking a defensive position.

"Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker whined. "Why'd ya have to go and do that for!" Ratchet stopped what he was doing immediately. He had a stern look on his face. He took the heavy, handle end of a welder and smacked each of them hard on their heads.

"Ow!"

"My helm is sensitive!" whined Sunstreaker. He smacked Sunstreaker again. "Hey!" He growled as he grabbed Sunstreaker by the tip of his vents and Sideswipe by his helm horns. He dragged them off the berth by them and out the door. The other 'Bots watched as the twins were dragged down the hall by the CMO.

"We said we were sorry!" Sideswipe said.

"No, you said it Sides." Sunstreaker said. Ratchet yanked rather hard on Sunstreaker. "OW! Alright! I'm sorry too!"

"You will be," he growled as he dragged them to Prowl's room. Once at Prowl's door, it opened and he drag the twins in.

Jazz stood there, curious for a moment. He smirked at the twins, quickly figuring out why they were there. "Heya, Doc Bot."

"I believe these two have something to say to Prowl," Ratchet said sternly as he pushed them forward. Prowl, who looked up from some data pads, saw them.

He slowly came over, still a bit weak. "What do you two want?"

"These two have something to tell you." Ratchet said as he glare at the twins.

Sunstreaker sighed in annoyance. Sideswipe bowed his head. "I...I'm really sorry about picking on you the past few days," Sideswipe said. Ratchet nudged Sunstreaker.

He grumbled. "I-I... I'm sorry too..." he sighed.

"So... you don't think I'm a sparkling?"

"Yeah...I mean no... I mean... I don't think you're a sparkling, Prowl. You...went through a traumatic event... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings in anyway. We were just...joking around..." said Sideswipe, feeling quite badly about their hazing.

"Joking or not...you did hurt my feelings."

"We're sorry..." Sunstreaker huffed. Ratchet shoved him again.

"Y-yeah... We're sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"Thanks guys, means a lot to Prowler." Before the twins could say anything, Ratchet pushed them out of the doorway and down the hall. Prowl smiled a bit. Jazz smiled too. "So, back to those reports then? I'll help."

"Thanks Jazz..."

"Anything for you, love."

Their door closed as Jazz helped Prowl back over to the desk. The other Autobots watched as Ratchet dragged the twins to the brig. "We STILL have to go? Even after that whole wake of shame and apology? I didn't even get my paint job fixed..."

"Stop complaining or I'll shut off your vocal processor permanently! You should be lucky it's only for a five orn shift!"

"Five orns!" Sideswipe kicked him.

_"Shut up! If you keep complaining it'll be longer! I hate it in there!"_ Sunstreaker grumbled at his brother. He was placed in a cell close to the door. Ratchet walked away with Sideswipe. "You're gonna leave me alone in here?" Sunstreaker demanded.

"That's enough!" Ratchet barked as he continued down the corridor. Sunstreaker was left alone to sulk as Sideswipe was put into one of the farther cells. He didn't complain like his brother, but the fear of separation in the creepy brig was evident. Ratchet sighed heavily as he left the brig. Sideswipe practically curled into a ball in the corner. This was going to be a very long shift. Sunstreaker's cursing and yelling was a small comfort. Ratchet sighed again. The brig door closed with a small clang as he returned to Medical bay.

* * *

Bumblebee decided to visit Prowl and see how he was doing. Jazz and Prowl had just finished filing away the reports when he knocked on the door. "I wonder who that could be." Jazz said "Come in!"

Bumblebee opened the door. "Am I interrupting anything?"

Jazz smiled. "Not a all Bee." he said "We were just finishing up."

He stepped over the threshold with a smile. "Hey, Prowl. How ya feeling?"

"A bit better." Prowl said with his own small smile.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"He should be back to his old self pretty soon," smiled Jazz.

"Good. I hope the twins aren't giving you too much grief."

"Don't worry, Ratchet dealt with them."

"He did?" Bumblebee asked, unaware of the situation.

"Yeah sent them to the brig."

"Oh wow... It must have been bad."

"They had the nerve to call me a sparkling..."

"That's harsh...especially for Sides."

"Yeah," said Jazz. "I guess they were testin' their limits."

"Yeah. Hey Prowl?"

Prowl looked up at the little scout. "Yes Bee?"

"I know you've been kinda down lately, some of the guys have noticed too. I was wondering, did you want to be the official ref and score keeper in our basketball game we're playing later?"

"I don't know..." Prowl said.

"It won't hurt to try, Prowler." Jazz said with a smile.

"Yeah. You wouldn't have to play or push yourself too much. I think it would help you feel better. You would be active without disobeying Ratchet."

"Okay..." Prowl said. Bumblebee and Jazz smiled happily.

"I'll go tell the guys." Bumblebee said.

"Later BB," smiled Jazz. Bumblebee happily left. "Isn't that great, Prowler?" Prowl nodded a bit. Jazz smiled. "Well, now what would you like to do? Until you have to ref the game."

Prowl smirked. "Oh...I have some ideas..."

"I hope they don't go against Ratch's orders for you to take it easy."

"...Maybe..." he said with a mischievous look on his face.

"Prowler, promise me ya take it easy to what ever though you have in your processor." He just smirked and practically pounced Jazz. "Prowler!" he yelped as he was shoved to the floor. Prowl started nibbling on his horns.

"You taste so good..." Prowl said. Jazz blushed, biting back a moan. Prowl let go and started nuzzling against Jazz's body. He rubbed around the sensitive seams of Jazz's horns with delicate fingers.

"Oh, Prowler..." He only smirked as he kissed Jazz's neck. Jazz moaned and decided to get back at him. He slowly caressed across Prowl's back until he made his way to his door wings.

"Jazz..." Jazz had his own smirk as he ran a finger down one of the door wings seams. Prowl moan a bit himself. Jazz continued the motion, rubbing all over Prowl's door wings. "...Jazz..."

"...Prowler..." he moaned back as the two cuddled into each other, becoming one entangled mess. Prowl cuddled into Jazz more. Jazz sighed heavily and started rubbing a bit harder. Prowl started to moan again. Losing all logical thought, Jazz pushed against Prowl as he bared his spark chamber. Prowl smiled and bared his own chamber. Their sparks met and entwined. Prowl moaned and weakly tried to remove Jazz's codpiece. Jazz moaned with a smile as he helped Prowl's hands and then removed Prowl's.

"...Jazz..." He just smiled before pulling Prowl onto him. They both connected, surging both emotions and phsyical feelings through each other. "...JAZZ...!"

"...PROWLER...!" Both went into overload, calling out each other's name in pure love. Jazz recovered from the overload and looked at Prowl, breathing heavily. Prowl wasn't so lucky. "Prowler? You okay?" Jazz asked worriedly. He stayed in stasis and started shaking. This worried Jazz some more and open his comm. link to Ratchet. Prowl weakly opened his optics, but could not move. All he did was shake horribly. "It's going to be okay, Prowler. I'm calling Ratch." Prowl just stared up at Jazz in worry. What was going on? Why was this happening? There were rushing footsteps and a bang on the door. Jazz got up form his place next to Prowl and went to open the door for the medic.

"What the PIT were you doing?"

"We were interfacing, and it wasn't my idea Ratch." Jazz said.

The CMO slapped his forehead and ran his hand down his face with a heavy sigh. "...stupid younglings..." He took a deep breath and came over. "Primus Jazz! His body wasn't well enough for something intense like that!" Jazz blushed.

"L-like I said...i-it wasn't my idea... I-it was Prowler's...h-he...kinda jumped me..."

Ratchet knelt down next to Prowl. "Jazz, grab a thermal blanket." He glared at Prowl, looking him straight in the optics. "You directly defied my orders..." Prowl's optics looked sorry up at him. Ratchet sighed heavily. "You're forgiven. Just be sure you DON'T defy me again," he added with warning.

"Found a blanket, Ratch."

"Good, bring it here." He carefully injected a solution into Prowl's neck. "That should help the reaction a little."

"What happen Ratch?"

"His still healing body couldn't handle going into overload."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine. His body needs to calm down is all. Jazz, try and have better judgment next time?"

"I'm sorry Ratch."

"It's alright," he sighed. "I can't blame you for loving each other. However, I give my orders for a reason. Please be more careful until he is cleared." Jazz nodded.

"How long will he be like this?" Jazz asked, worried that they might have to tell Bee and the others that Prowl couldn't do it anymore.

"He should recover soon. As far as recovery from the storm incident, give him three or four more days."

"Sure Ratch."

Ratchet smiled and got up. "He should be fine now. Just keep him calm and comfortable. Wait at least three or four days before you decide to 'interact' again."

"Okay Ratch." He left the room. Jazz knelt down and took Prowl into his arms, blanket and all. "I'm sorry Prowler..."

He shook his head with a shiver. "...My...fault..."

Jazz smiled. "It was both of us. I shoulda known interfacin' would hurt ya." He carefully laid Prowl down on the berth and wrapped the blanket more warmly around him. He cuddled up next to him and started rubbing his helm to keep him calm. Prowl moaned happily. He still shook a bit. Jazz wrapped the blanket more around Prowl. He kissed his helm and cuddled closer. "Just rest, Prowler."

"...Okay..." Jazz smiled, still rubbing his helm. Prowl moaned happily again. Jazz smiled as he slowly fell asleep. Jazz gently kiss the top of Prowl's helmet.

"Sweet dreams, Prowler." He cuddled close and went to sleep too.

* * *

Jazz awoke to a knock on the door. Jazz quietly got up and went to check to see who is at the door. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jazz. Is Prowl ready?"

Jazz opened the door to see Bumblebee standing outside the door. "Well Bee..."

"What's wrong?"

He made sure no one was looking. "Well," he spoke softly. "Prowl and I were...you know... and he wasn't ready. Ratch says he's not strong enough yet. So...we went overboard when we interacted."

Bumblebee "blushed" deeply. "O-Oh..."

"Yeah."

"Well...do you think he'll still be up to coaching?"

"...Jazz...?" Prowl yawned. "Wh-who's there...?"

"It's Bee Prowler," Jazz said as he came over "How ya feeling?"

"Much better," he stretched. Jazz smiled.

"Hey Prowl," smiled Bumblebee. "You still up for coaching?"

"Of course, Bee," he smiled as he came to the door. "You're all counting on me."

"Just be careful Prowler, okay." Jazz said "We don't want Ratchet to be pissed off at us again."

"I will. You can come watch, Jazz."

"Sure Prowler." Jazz said with a smile. So, the three of them left down the hall. Little did they know that two certain mechs had been listening to the whole thing.

"I dunno, Sunstreaker. It's hilarious, but won't it hurt his feelings?"

"Relax, Sides. This is too hilarious to keep to ourselves." Sunstreaker smirked as the two went into the Recreation Room. A lot of Autobots were still there. Prowl, Bumblebee, and Jazz were outside getting things ready.

"...I-I still don't think we should do this... We were just punished... I don't want to be separated from you again..."

"Hey guys, guess what we heard."

"What? They're going to give you a personal wash rack that sprays wax?"

"That would be nice..." Sunstreaker said, just picturing it. Sideswipe moaned in a worried manner.

"Well, on with it. We have better things to do," whined Gears.

Sunstreaker started to smile again. "Prowl can't have sex!"

Some gasped, but everyone burst into laughter. "Prowl, not interface?"

"Now THAT'S news to me," chuckled Powerglide.

"Even Ratchet banned him from it! He can't interface!" Sunstreaker balked. Laughter filled the room again. Sideswipe giggled a bit.

Ironhide walked in. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Prowl can't interface!" Powerglide laughed.

"What?" Ironhide asked, concerned.

Everyone just laughed. "We knew he was an emotionless workaholic...but...he can't interface? That's hilarious!" said Gears.

"Where did ya hear that?" Ironhide asked.

"Sunstreaker told us!"  
"The twins!" Ironhide growled. Sideswipe stopped laughing and tried to get away.

"Hey it's true Ironhide, we heard it from Ratchet." Sunstreaker said.

He growled and grabbed Sunstreaker by his vent tip. "I don't care where you heard it from. It ain't yer business to spread that around!" Sideswipe gulped and turned to run.

"I-I...I told you not to, Sunny!" Suddenly Ironhide quickly took a hold of Sideswipe's scruff bar before he could get away. "I...I had nothing to do with it! I told him not to! I swear!"

"But ya still let it happen."

"You try shutting Sunny up!"

_ 'You are going down with me bro'_ Sunstreaker linked with a glare.

_ 'Not if I can help it! I WARNED you!'_

Ironhide then looked at the Autobots in the rec room. "And you lot don't be too hard on Prowl."

"Why not? It's fun to get a laugh, especially when it's not me," said Gears.

"Please Gears! He'll be devastated! You can't!" whined Sideswipe.

"Why not, Prowl's a sparkless mech." Huffer added.

"No he's not!"

"Hmm, I'm startin' ta believe ya, Sides. Yer stickin' up for Prowl." With that, Ironhide let go of Sideswipe's scruff bar. "YOU on the other hand," he growled at Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker grumbled. "Aw come on Ironhide, where's the fun?" said another Autobot.

Bluestreak was trying to find the other Autobots for the game and heard the whole thing. He didn't like what others said about Prowl. "It ain't fun hurtin another bot and usin' 'em for yer amusement. Yer going right back to the brig..."

"No please...don't separate us again..." pleaded Sideswipe.

"...Well...what else can I do? I hate ta punish you too, but how' he gonna learn?"

"I'll take care of it," Bluestreak said as he walked up. "Sunstreaker, YOU should help Prowl coach our game."

"Yeah...thanks Bluestreak," Sideswipe sighed in relief.

Ironhide smirked. "That's a great idea. YOU, help Prowl coach! Sideswipe, Bluestreak, make SURE he gets there."

"What?" Sunstreaker said in shock "Are you kidding me! Dirt could get on my paint!"

"Nope," Ironhide smirked as he walked away.

_'Shut up, Sunny! I don't want to be separated from you! If you keep at it, you'll be thrown in the brig without me!'_ Sunstreaker began to mumble again as the two started to lead him outside.

* * *

Soon, everyone was gathered for the big game. Prowl was surprised when Sideswipe brought Sunstreaker over to him. He had been forcefully painted in black and white stripes. "What's going on?" Prowl asked, confused.

Sideswipe took a deep breath. "My BROTHER told some of the other bots that you can't interface... We overheard you, Jazz, and the doc bot talking... Ironhide found out Sunny told. I didn't want to be separated from him. It's torture! So... So he's going to help you ref the game as punishment."

This started to scare Prowl. "Tell who...?"

"...E-Everyone...I'm so sorry Prowl. I tried to stop him. I tried to tell him..."

Sunstreaker rolled his eyes. _'Goody two-shoes bot...'_

Prowl sadly lower his optics to the ground. "...I see..."

"I told the others not to tell! Ironhide told them not to make fun of you either... I... I didn't want to tell..."

"Geez Sides! You're making me out to be the bad guy!" Prowl still looked upset. He heard what others say about him when they think he couldn't hear them. Sunstreaker saw how hurt he was. "...H-hey... Listen I..." He made his way over to Prowl. "I...I thought it was funny. I really didn't mean for it to go that far...I... I didn't realize it'd make ya feel this bad..."

"I know they call me sparkless..." Prowl whispered softly to himself. Now Prowl wasn't feeling up to it to do this anymore. He was afraid of what the Autobots will be thinking during the game. Afraid that they would still think he was a sparkless jerk.

Sunstreaker felt bad now. "Hey...you're not sparkless. Who cares if they say you are? I know a lot of awful things the others say about me. I don't let it get to me."

"..."

"C'mon, Prowl... Who cares what the others think? I sure don't," Sunstreaker said as he put an arm on his shoulder. Jazz and Bee was setting up things on the other side of the playing field when Jazz felt the sorrow coming from Prowl from their bond.

"Looks great, Bee. I'm gonna go check on Prowl before we start."

"Okay Jazz."

Jazz went over. "What's wrong baby?"

"He thinks everyone thinks he's sparkless." said Sideswipe.

"Why would ya think that, Prowler?"

"I don't think...I know..." Prowl said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"He cares about what a few Autobots say..." Sunstreaker huffed.

"I...I don't think I can do this Jazz..." Prowl said.

"Of course you can. What, you think the other bots are gonna be talkin' about ya the whole time?"

"..." Prowl's door wings lower a bit.

Jazz hugged him. "It's okay... Whatever Sunstreaker did... I'm sure he's sorry."

"...I-It's not just that..."

"What, baby?"

Sunstreaker rolled his eyes. "Oh for Primus sakes! You're really worried about what a few Autobots say about you? Really?"

Prowl sighed sadly. "...E-Excuse me..." he said as he headed back inside.

Sunstreaker ran over and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Oh no! You're not running away and crying like a sparkling about it! Grow up! Who slaggin' cares! You let things effect you too much! The Pit with what everyone says! You listen to me! It's not worth it!" Sideswipe smiled a bit. His brother was actually sticking up for Prowl. He was actually thinking of someone other than himself for once. Prowl just stood there, not moving, not even turning his head to look at Sunstreaker. Prowl suddenly felt the change of temperature in his doorwings. It felt like it did before the thunderstorm.

Starscream snickered from a few yards away. _"That's good, Thundercracker, Skywarp. Keep it up. Megatron wants the beset storm you can come up with."_

_"Are you sure this is what Soundwave found out?"_ Skywarp asked.

_ "Yes. It's hilarious! Of all things for that puny Autobot to fear, an earth storm! Ha ha ha ha ha!"_

Sunstreaker growled. "FINE! Be that way! I'm going to go wash this referee paint job off." Prowl's frame suddenly started to shake a bit. Prowl just didn't like the feeling he was getting from his doorwings.

"Prowler?" Jazz asked as he came over to him. Sunstreaker noticed the change in attitude too. He also felt and saw the storm coming.

"Oh great... Just what he needs now... Thank you, you stupid mudball of a planet!" Sideswipe came over to Prowl and Jazz too.

"Well think of it this way Sunny, the rain will get the paint off." Sideswipe said.

Sunstreaker rolled his eyes. "I don't care about that right now." Sideswipe smiled.

"Aww, you do care about others."

"DUH! C'mon, Prowl. Let's get you inside. I know you don't like storms. It's okay."

_ "Add some lightening! Let's get this storm going full force! I want to see him crumble before we capture him!"_

_"They don't call me __Thundercracker__ for nothing, Screamer."_Thunder and lightening began to thrash about the sky. Prowl's frame started to shake more.

"Easy, cop bot. Nothing's gonna happen. Me and Jazz here aren't going to let the lightening hit you."

"It's gonna be okay. It's just the nature of this planet, kay?" added Sideswipe.

Bumblebee was a bit confused. "I'm sure Spike told me there wasn't going to be a cloud in the sky today..." he said. He sighed as the storm intensified. No rain fell. "Well guys, I guess the game's cancelled! Who knows what this storm will do!"

"Come on Prowler," Jazz said gently "Let's get ya nice and safe inside the Ark."

Thunder and lighting thrashed through the sky around him. He froze. "Don't stop Prowl, come on." Sideswipe said. He didn't respond, just stood there shaking.

Starscream laughed as his brothers kept the storm going. "This can't be a normal storm..." said Ratchet. "It was too sudden, even on this unpredictable planet."

"Yeah, and there's no precipitation. There's usually precipitation or some form of moisture. Somethin' ain't right," said Wheeljack. Jazz, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker was trying their best to make Prowl move.

"Geez, Prowl. Let's go!" huffed Sunstreaker.

"Yellin' won't make him feel any safer. C'mon baby. It's alright."

Thunder and lightening crashed near them. _"Attack him now! Aim to capture!"_

_"Right!"_

"Decepticons!" one of the other Autobots shouted when they spotted the seekers.

"I knew it!" yelled Ratchet.

"Everyone! Attack!" Wheeljack called out. Jazz knew he need to get his mate inside the Ark.

"Not so fast!" Starscream cried as he made a lightening strike right in front of Prowl. He quickly followed it with his null ray. Prowl stayed frozen to his spot in fear. Jazz, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker had fallen unconscious from the null ray.

"Oh no! Prowl! He's about to be captured by Starscream!" cried Bumblebee.

"Ha ha ha ha! This is way too easy! Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Starscream as he took Prowl and threw him onto his back. Prowl's processor was still in a fog of fear. He only held tightly to Starscream, not caring who his savior was. Starscream only laughed harder as he flew off. He joined his brothers and the three flew out of sight back to headquarters. The nasty weather left with them. It was then the Autobots realized their horrible trick.

"No! We're too late!" Ratchet growled. He muttered Cybertronian curses under his breath. Wheeljack put his arms around him.

"I know, Ratch, I know. We'll get him back. Everything will work out."

"He's not battle ready! Who knows what could happen to him at their hands!"

"Calm down, love. We'll save him, like we always do whenever the 'Cons take a prisoner. That's why we're the good guys. Cheer up," he said as he nuzzled against him. When Jazz woke up, he was shocked and scared when he couldn't see Prowl anywhere.

"Prowler! Prowler where are ya!"

"He was captured by the Decepticons!" Bumblebee cried out worriedly. This made Jazz even more worried about his mate.

"No! He's scared! Scared and alone..."

"Everyone calm down. What happened here?" asked a familiar voice.

"The Decepticons made a fake storm and took Prowl!" Bumblebee said as he raced over to where Optimus stood.

"...Megatron... Using a person's fear against them..." he said angrily as his fist clenched.

"We got to get Prowl, Prime." Jazz said.

"We will, Jazz," he said with a soothing hand on his third in command's shoulder. "Ironhide! You're coming with me and Jazz!"

Ironhide ran over from where he was. "Sure thing, Prime."

* * *

Meanwhile, Starscream and his brothers brought Prowl back to base. Prowl wouldn't let go of Starscream as he walked up to Megatron. "Ugh! Get off me!" Prowl was still in his fog like fear as he clung onto Starscream. "Get off!" Megatron laughed.

"You make a fitting comfort, Starscream. _**-laughs evilly-**_ Such a pleasing sight. See if you can COAX him into a cell. I'll have Soundwave get ready to interrogate him." Starscream sneered. "If you aren't careful, I'll give YOU something to be just as afraid of..."

Starscream did as told. He forced Prowl off of him and tossed him into a cell. "You'll have more to fear than a stupid earth storm...believe me," he smirked. With that he left Prowl alone in the cell. Prowl slowly became aware of his surroundings as he realized there was no storm. He was also in a Decepticon cell. How did he get there?

It was the storm! They had used the storm and his weakness to capture him. "...I...I'm weak... I...I couldn't even...defend myself..." He curled in on himself. He was alone in a cell. He needed Jazz, wanted Jazz. He needed his love to forget the fear. He needed his bondmate to give him strength. He closed his optics tight, trying to not to cry. He can't show THAT to the 'Cons. Try as he might, with his lonely spark crying out in pain, he could not control it. Just as coolant started to fall down his cheeks is when he heard the familiar laugh of Megatron before him.

"...You finally break... It's the most beautiful sight to me... Your logic has failed you and you've lost control... How does it feel to be at your lowest point, Autobot?"

"...Y-You're l-lower than scum...Megatron..." he sniffled.

"Your opinion of me does not matter. I only want to see you fall and take all the information you have. I want the pleasure of making you useless and using all I've taken from you to used against your friends. Ha ha ha ha ha!" With that, he left. Soundwave came into view as Megatron's footsteps faded.

"Ravage, engage Autobot," he said as he opened the cell door. Prowl tensed, ready for Ravage to hurt him. He was surprised when the black panther cassette sat in his lap and nuzzled against him. He looked confused at Soundwave. "Do not believe in exploiting weaknesses. Have honor."

Ravage nuzzled his head against him again. "...Wh-why...?" Prowl sniffled. "Y-You're just...going to...interrogate me...anyway..."

"Will not condone use of emotion to weaken foe. Have honor. Believe in methods of combat, not psychological warfare."

"...W-Why do this for Megatron...?"

"Loyalty. Megatron powerful. Do not agree with all methods. Loyal to Decepticons."

"...I-I see..."

"Will not interrogate until stable." Ravage growled to be petted. Prowl was unsure as he slowly, with a trembling hand, reached towards Ravage. "Ravage obeys. Will not harm until ordered."

"...I-I understand..." Prowl's frame was still shaking a bit from fear and also cause his body was still healing. Ravage slowly started to purr under Prowl's touch. Soundwave dispatched Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw to make sure unwanted optics weren't watching. He stroked Lazerbeak on the head as he perched on his shoulder. Prowl was still surprised on how Soundwave was different then the other Cons. Lazerbeak flew off and surveyed the area again. Buzzsaw landed on Soundwave's shoulder where his twin had been. Soundwave stroked his head too. Prowl was slowly calming down.

"Autobot stable?"

"A bit, yes..." Prowl said.

Lazerbeak squawked as he landed on Soundwave's other shoulder. "Lazerbeak detected Megatron. Must interrogate." Ravage whined and looked sadly at him. Soundwave sighed. "Megatron coming quickly. Create compromise. Ravage, pin Autobot, hold arm in mouth. Stage attack." Prowl was a bit surprised at this. He was pinned to the floor and Ravage put a few minor scratches on his chest. He grabbed a tight hold of Prowl's arm with his mouth and gnawed on it. He fired his hip cannons to create a battle scene. "Ravage, grab neck. Do not use excessive force." Buzzsaw helped the situation by nibbling on Prowl's door wings. Prowl winced a bit. "Autobot, follow plan." Prowl nodded, knowing that he needed to act a lot more injured than he was. Megatron's footsteps could be heard coming to the cells. Prowl started to scream.

Megatron grinned as he came into view. "Yes...music to my audios. Your cassettes are quite a useful method."

"Autobot will surrender information," Soundwave commanded with a nod as Ravage tightened his grip just a bit. Lazerbeak started nibbling on Prowl's other door wing.

"N-Never..." Prowl winced and screamed more.

"Autobot cannot survive. Surrender information," Soundwave commanded a bit more forcefully. He nodded at Ravage and with a final scream, Ravage nibbled a cable to send Prowl into stasis.

Megatron smirked. "Good job, Soundwave. This is why I leave the interrogating to you," he said happily. "Get all the information you can from him. Then dispose of him." He laughed evilly as he left.

"Yes Lord Megatron."

Soundwave nodded at his cassettes and they released Prowl. He went inside and knelt down next to Prowl. He pet Ravage on the head. "Good." He took out a cord and linked it into Prowl's helmet. "Must obey," he said as he took all of Prowl's data from him. He sorted through it and organized it into categories and level of importance. He pulled out the cord and took Prowl into his arms. Ravage pawed at him. He looked down at him. "Must obey. Will dispose of." Ravage nodded and followed Soundwave out of the cell. Soundwave sent out a hidden message to Optimus Prime, laced with code so Megatron could not detect him. He knew the Autobots were looking for Prowl. He made his way to the disposal section of the Decepticon base. He made sure the Autobots were coming before carefully lying Prowl on a pile of scrap. "Ravage, Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw, come." The cassettes followed him away. He recalled them inside and ran to the Command Center. "Megatron! Autobot distress signal! Autobots incoming!"

"Did you get the information in time Soundwave?"

"Information from Autobot secure."

"Good. At least we were able to retrieve something valuable before his signal went off."

"Autobot disposed of. Autobots rescue futile."

"All they will have of their second in command is a pile of scrap! An empty shell! Mwahahahahaha!"

* * *

The Autobots slowly near the Decepticon base. Jazz could feel a faint pain coming from his bonded. He growled. "If they killed him..."

"Easy, Jazz. We have to go in calm and collected."

"I'll decide if he's dead or not," said Ratchet. He had come along as well. Jazz nodded worriedly.

"Autobots, inside," Optimus directed as they crept into the base.

"Decepticons! Intruders! Attack!" cried Megatron as they entered the halls. The Autobots and the Decepticons started to fight. "Why do you bother fighting Prime! He's dead and useless! I've taken the information I need!"

Soundwave shot at Jazz and Ratchet. He nodded at them. _'He's alive Jazz. I just know it. For some reason, Soundwave is helping us.'_ Soundwave shot a high pitched disrupter wave towards them. As he disable their audios and their ability to fight back, he also sent a holographic location of where Prowl was.

Ratchet and Jazz fought against his attack as they made their way down the hall. Soundwave fired at them to keep the battle going. Ironhide and Optimus fought with the other 'Cons, keeping Megatron busy. _'...My audios...__**-winces-**__ Wh-why...do you think...he's helping us Ratch?'_

_ 'I'm not sure. At least he IS helping us. Let's use that to our advantage. Come on, down this way and through a coded door.'_

"Your rescue is futile," Soundwave said as he fired a shot that missed.

_'__ Is that a good enough answer, Jazz?__'_The black and white nodded as they came to the coded door. Soundwave fired at it to open it. The two hurried inside. The compactor had just started to activate, pushing trash into the incinerator. An arm started grabbing trash around Prowl and throwing it into the fire. Soundwave started firing randomly to make it look like a fight. Jazz raced towards his mate. He grabbed a hold of him and rolled out of the way just as the arm grabbed trash from where they had been. "Let's get out of here before we become cubes of scrap!"

"Ya don't have to tell me twice!"

They ran out before the walls pounded the trash together. Soundwave nodded his head towards a short cut out. "Next time will not help."

"We understand. We appreciate your help."

"Autobots leave. Will be forced to terminate."

"Let's go Jazz." He nodded, taking one last look at Soundwave. They met up with Optimus and Ironhide still fighting. "We got Prowl!"

"Autobots! We have what we came for! Let's go!" Ironhide blasted a few more Decepticons before they all transformed and headed back to base.

* * *

Once they got back to base, Ratchet and Jazz went straight to the medical bay with Prowl. Jazz watched worriedly as Ratchet laid him down and started examining him. "...Very odd... There's hardly any injuries. There's a few bit marks and scratches from Soundwave's cassettes, but nothing serious. Why would he protect him like that?"

"Maybe Soundwave had a change of spark, since he was helping us."

"...Maybe... Or maybe he just has more honor than Megatron. He didn't take advantage of Prowl's emotional state."

"But he warned us. Next time he won't hesitate to knock us offline or send us to the Matrix."

"As helpful as he was, he's still a Decepticon. He's loyal to Megatron whether we like it or not. Blast it! He stole a lot of data from Prowl."

"But he's still okay?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah. These repairs won't take long at all." Prowl slowly moan as he slowly came online. He slowly opens his optics to see the familiar orange color of the Ark ceiling.

"Hey Prowler," smiled Jazz.

Prowl smiled a bit at his mate. "Jazz..." Prowl reached towards his mate. "S-Soundwave..."

"We know Prowl."

"I still don't understand why he helped us," Ratchet said as he gently eased out the beak marks from Prowl's door wings.

"H-He..."

"Go on Prowl. Explain it for us. Don't push yourself though." Prowl nodded and started to tell them. Jazz was speechless. "I had a feeling it was something like that," said Ratchet. "At least SOME of them aren't as rutheless." Prowl nodded a bit. Jazz smiled.

Prowl looked sad. "I still...wasn't strong enough to...protect myself..."

"It's alright, love. You did well. You're still not completely healed, Prowler. It wasn't your fault."

"It was an under handed tactic for them to use your fear against you," added Ratchet. Prowl sighed sadly.

"It's alright, Prowler. Everyone's afraid of something."

"B-But earth weather...?"

"It's not that you're afraid of a silly little rainstorm. You're afraid of lightening and the situation. You're afraid of getting hurt again. It's alright." Prowl sighed sadly again. Jazz caress Prowl's face plate. Prowl closed his optics and reached out a hand to Jazz.

"Love ya Prowler," he said softly.

"Y-You too..."

Jazz smiled and kissed Prowl on the helm. "Sweet dreams, Prowler." He only nodded and easily drifted off into recharge. Jazz smiled as he still holds Prowl's hand.

"You're welcome to stay if you want Jazz."

"Ya sure I won't been in ya way Ratch?"

"No. You won't. I'm almost done."

"Okay." Ratchet smiled as he put a special solution on Prowl's scratches. Jazz stayed by Prowl's side and watched Ratchet.

"There, all done. Now, all we have to worry about is the damage Sunstreaker has done."

"What did he do now?" Jazz asked "To me it looked like he was trying to help Prowler out there."

"Well, he and Sideswipe overheard us talking. Sunstreaker thought it was funny so he told everyone."

"Primus..." Jazz said with a sigh.

"Sideswipe confided in me before we left."

"So that's why Prowler was so sad before the seekers decided to drop in."

Ratchet nodded. "Sideswipe will straighten his brother out." Jazz nodded.

"...Do...do you think he'll get better or will he always be afraid?"

"Don't know, Jazz," Ratchet said. "Who knows if Prowl will even allow sessions with Smokescreen. It's up to him. Everyone is afraid of something. Some people just don't have the psychological power to overcome them. I know how to fix physical problems."

"I know..." Jazz said with a sigh.

"You can try asking Prowl. It's his decision if he wants to talk with Smokescreen."

"I could..."

"It's worth a try." Jazz nodded a bit.

He watched Ratchet finish up Prowl's injuries. "I'll ask 'im when he wakes up."

Ratchet nodded and started cleaning everything up. "Give him time and support."

"I will Ratch." He cleaned off his hands and went back into his office. Jazz watched him leave before looking back at Prowl. He sighed before sitting on the nearest empty berth to watch him. Jazz was worried about his bonded, not only for his mate's physical heath. After a few moments of watching him sleep, Jazz smiled to see Prowl's optics blink open.

"...Jazz...?"

"Hey baby." Prowl smiled a bit. Jazz stood up from the berth he was sitting in and came over to Prowl. He extended a hand to help Prowl down. Prowl lean into his mate. Jazz smiled. "Ya want to be carried again or what?" Prowl shook his head. "You just miss me that much? You've only been asleep for a joor."

"I know..."

Jazz just sighed. "You're helplessly in love with me..."

"It's not that..."

"What's wrong, Prowler?"

"Nothing..." Prowl said as he nuzzled into his mate.

"Prowler..." Jazz started "Ratch suggested about talking to Smokescreen."

"About what? ...Oh..."

"It might help, Prowler." Prowl sighed. "It's okay to be afraid, everyone is. But if there's a way to face this fear and conquer it, don't you want that?"

"Yes but..."

"It's up to you, Prowler. I'm just giving you an option that might help."

"I-I'll...think about it..."

Jazz smiled. "Let's go back to our room." Prowl nodded. Jazz helped him off the berth and they walked back to their shared quarters.

* * *

Once in the room, Jazz led Prowl to their bed. Prowl collapsed on it with a sigh. Jazz joined him and put his arm around him. "Its okay, Prowler."

"...I don't know..."

"Whaddya mean ya don't know?" Prowl sadly look at the ground. "Prowler?"

"...It's nothing..."

Jazz cuddled close and held Prowl's face in his hands. "It's not nothin'. Look at me and tell me what's wrong."

"...I...I feel...helpless..."

"Prowler, ya not helpless."

"I...I'm weak...and afraid..."

"Prowler..." Jazz said as he carless his mate's cheek.

He leaned into the touch. "...I...I just..."

"Shh..." Prowl only sighed and closed his optics. He rested his head on Jazz's and let his presence calm him. Jazz smiled at his mate. Prowl fell asleep, lost in the love coming from Jazz.


End file.
